Entre l'orgueil et l'amour
by Melindra
Summary: HPDM Draco Malfoy se retrouve partagé entre l’amour et l’orgueil. L’orgueil détruira t il son amour et son cœur ou l’amour détruira t il l’orgueil ? Quel est son plus secret désir ? Le comprendra t il à temps ? UPDATE ACTE 4 ! FIC FINIE !
1. Acte 1

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

**Avertissement** – Si vous n'aimez pas les **_relations_** **_homosexuelles_** entre Harry et Draco, c'est le moment d'arrêter la lecture !

Résumé :

Draco Malfoy se retrouve partagé entre l'amour et l'orgueil. L'orgueil détruira-t-il son amour et son cœur ou l'amour détruira-t-il l'orgueil ? Quel est son plus secret désir ?

**J'ai passé du temps sur ce texte. J'ai relu chaque phrase à haute voix au moins trente fois. Je voulais vraiment écrire quelque chose de beau et de différent de mes autres fics. Je veux juste savoir si j'ai réussi à mettre l'émotion que je voulais dans chaque phrase…**

**ENTRE L'ORGUEIL ETL'AMOUR**

_**« Lorsque l'orgueil va devant, honte et dommage le suivent » Louis XI.**_

POV de Draco

**Acte 1**

Je t'observe et tu ris. Je vis pour tes sourires, tout en sachant qu'ils ne me seront jamais destinés. Je vis pour tes yeux dissimulés derrière ces lunettes repoussantes, alors que ton regard me méprise. Ces yeux si verts et si beaux. Tant de beauté et de douleur dans ce regard. Je pourrais y sombrer… Je le voudrais.

Et je ris de toi, je me moque pour te salir. Chacun de mes mots est choisi pour te blesser. Chacun de mes mots me fait vomir ! Et pourtant ceux autour de moi rient. J'ai envie de les tuer pour cela. Mais je ne peux pas.

Je suis un Malfoy, prisonnier des apparences. Je suis mon propre geôlier…

Un Malfoy n'aime rien ni personne. Il se moque et ironise avec art. Il tue avec élégance. Il salit ce qui est pur. Traîne dans la boue l'objet de son affection cachée. Car nul ne doit savoir sa faiblesse. Et… je suis un Malfoy. Je suis la route de mes ancêtres. Nul choix, nulle échappatoire.

Mais… j'ai un rêve. Toi.

Ai-je le droit à cet espoir ? Tout me l'interdit. Surtout toi.

Je ne sais quand je t'ai aimé. Quand je t'ai désiré. Ni lequel est venu avant l'autre. Quand tu as commencé à me hanter. Presque insidieusement. Malgré moi. J'ai fini par avoir ton nom toujours sur mes lèvres ne pouvant t'embrasser, j'ai voulu ta colère contre moi ne pouvant avoir ton amour, puis j'ai désiré des coups de ta part ne pouvant avoir ton corps.

Toute notre relation est résumée ainsi pour toi : sarcasmes et moqueries, colères et disputes, bagarres sans merci… Quelle relation n'est-ce pas !

Et comme une gamine lors de sa première amourette, j'ai appris ton emploi du temps, pour te croiser le plus souvent possible dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Sauf… sauf quand mes mains tremblaient de te toucher, et que je savais que la bagarre et les coups deviendraient étreintes et caresses.

Je joue à un jeu terrible : me tester. Je me pousse au bout de mes limites.

Je me souviens d'une fois où nous avons commencé à nous disputer et où j'ai fui. Car je ne faisais plus que fixer tes lèvres, sans écouter les paroles. Ces lèvres qui m'hypnotisaient. J'ai fui avant de craquer et t'embrasser. J'ai fui avant de commettre ce pas fatidique.

Comme un lâche.

La bagarre du jour suivant a été mémorable. Je portais ton odeur sur moi, comme après une fougueuse étreinte. J'avais eu une folle envie de te mordre, comme pour goûter ton sang. Et c'est cela qui m'a fait m'écarter de toi. Je deviens fou, fou de toi.

A la bagarre du jour d'après, j'ai encore fui, même tous ceux qui m'entouraient pour être seul. Et j'ai retenu mes larmes. En contemplant mes mains tremblantes. Car mes mains… Ces traîtresses ! Quelques instants, peut-être même quelques secondes, elles se sont posées sur ton torse et mes yeux t'ont dévoré. Tu t'es figé un instant avant de t'écarter pour me fixer de même. Mais comme si j'étais quelque chose d'immonde et de répugnant. J'ai fui, oui. En espérant que tu n'avais pas senti le mouvement léger de mes doigts sur ton corps, en une lente caresse.

Je suis un Malfoy. Le dire toute la nuit, le psalmodier comme une prière me guérira-t-il de toi ? De ma soif, de mon désir ? Et au fond… est-ce que je le veux ?

Et les jours s'écoulent. Il paraît que je deviens de plus en plus infect – ce sont les propres termes de Zabini – et Merlin soit loué, cette idiote de Pansy se met enfin à me fuir. Au moins une chose que j'ai fini par réussir.

Je suis seul et cela est très bien. Et je voudrais ne plus te voir, mais c'est impossible. Tout mon être aspire à cela, à te voir, à te toucher, à être enveloppé par ton odeur comme en une caresse impalpable. En une impossible étreinte.

J'ai fini par céder à moi-même, la plus terrible des défaites, la plus amère des victoires. Après avoir jeté un sort d'insonorisation sur mon lit - même si j'ai ma chambre dans les appartements des préfets, je préfère être prudent - et j'ai pris une petite graine.

Une graine du rêve. Ce n'est pas une drogue. Simplement, elle procure un sommeil profond, réparateur et… plaisant. Je me disais que si je ne pouvais t'avoir, peut-être qu'un rêve me libérerait.

Alors oui, j'ai rêvé de toi. Je crois que je me suis sous-estimé : je croyais simplement assouvir mon désir, apaiser mon besoin de toi mais… Mais c'était bien plus terrible encore. J'ai rêvé que je dormais avec toi dans mes bras, ta peau contre la mienne, comme un couple soudé et aimant. Et j'ai rêvé que je te regardais dormir. Que tu avais assez confiance en moi pour t'endormir dans mes bras, que tu me confiais ta vie. J'ai touché le bonheur du bout des doigts pour le perdre dans les brumes du réveil.

Car quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai eu envie de pleurer. Encore.

Une honte pour un Malfoy.

C'est pour cela que je n'arrive plus à me résister : tout ce que je veux c'est une nuit, seulement une nuit. En espérant ne pas en vouloir d'autres. En espérant te garder toujours ? Mon cœur balance. Juste lors d'un soupir d'éternité. Assez pour que mon orgueil reprenne le dessus. Oui, rien qu'une nuit.

Jusqu'à cet instant. Où nous sommes seuls tous les deux dans ce couloir. Où je craque. Nous nous bagarrons, avec des insultes toujours plus élaborées. Comme un étrange concours. Une sorte de défi… Je glisse et t'entraîne dans ma chute, comme cela est arrivé par le passé. Mais cette fois… tout me paraît différent. Fait étrange je suis pour une fois en-dessous, tu es assis à califourchon sur moi. Un fantasme, tout simplement. Et tu as senti que j'ai réagi. Que je te désire. Tu me révéleras par la suite que les pupilles dilatées de mes yeux les faisaient noirs… Sans fond. Alors je me relève juste un peu pour te prendre aux épaules, te faire basculer sur moi et je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Et j'espère un miracle. Ou la descente aux enfers…

Les pensées me fuient, les sensations m'envahissent. Je te serre plus fort, comme pour m'imprimer en toi. Comme pour te prendre en moi. Je n'en ai nul droit mais je le prends. Tes lèvres restent sur les miennes alors j'ose encore. Ma langue se glisse entre tes lèvres, avec lenteur. Car ce moment est unique et n'arrivera pas deux fois. Mon premier baiser avec toi. Le seul ? J'effleure ta langue du bout de la mienne. Toujours avec la même grâce du temps qui s'est arrêté, complice. Et je sens que tu réponds à mon baiser… Je me demande dans combien de temps tu vas me rejeter et me mépriser du regard…

Ce moment ne vient pas. Au contraire, le baiser… Le baiser… Je ne sais plus. Il est sans fin ce baiser, il est passionné et vibrant. Il nous emporte l'un comme l'autre, comme un sortilège. Tu ondules sur moi et tu attises mon désir. Je sais que je rêve quand je sens le tien. Je gémis, perdu dans cet océan de plaisir qui me noie. Me prend pour mieux me porter plus haut. Tu reprends mes lèvres, comme si tu ne pouvais t'en passer, comme si elles étaient la seule source qui pouvait étancher ta soif. Comme si… Le plaisir devient presque souffrance et je te supplie. Un Malfoy ne supplie pas pourtant… J'ignore pourquoi, mais je sais que tu es le seul à pouvoir me libérer. Le seul depuis si longtemps. Le seul pour longtemps. J'explose en gémissant ton prénom sans fin. En te tenant si fort pour que tu ne partes pas… En entendant tes soupirs en écho aux miens. En les gardant en moi comme un présent.

_-_ Malfoy… Draco…, souffles-tu avec émotion.

Tes yeux ne fuient pas les miens. J'hésite juste un instant à laisser remonter des années de sarcasmes à mes lèvres. Mais… La douceur avec laquelle tu as dit mon nom, puis mon prénom, m'en empêche. Mon prénom que je ne pensais jamais entendre sur tes lèvres… Des années d'endoctrinement familial réduites en cendres. Si facilement…

_-_ Oui…

C'est le seul mot qui consent à franchir mes lèvres. Un oui très faible. Mais aussi si… réel.

_-_ Alors toi aussi…, ajoutes-tu.

Tu sembles étonné. Surpris mais aussi… Presque amusé, heureux de cet instant improbable. Tes yeux verts. D'un vert de printemps, frais et pur. Ce vert si bouleversant... Je n'avais jamais pu voir tes yeux de si près et je les découvre soudain espiègles. Avec une gravité qui m'émeut… Mais en cet instant, ils sont doux. Tendres ?

Un espoir insensé me traverse : toi aussi tu voulais ce qui venait de se passer ? Toi aussi… Je lève une main hésitante pour caresser ta joue. Avec la sensation de sombrer encore vers ma damnation.

_-_ Toi aussi, murmuré-je. Toi aussi tu avais conscience de cette attirance. Et tu m'as laissé faire ce premier… pas.

Les mots me filent entre les doigts, sans plus de crainte de me tromper. J'espère… Et c'est bon et doux d'espérer. Encore meilleur quand cela devient vrai. Mais… je sais l'espoir cruel…

Tu soupires et tu t'approches pour m'embrasser encore. Le goût de tes baisers ne peut avoir de fin : ils sont trop bons. Trop… Comme si à chaque fois tu me donnais quelque chose… Quelque chose dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'alors… Comme la brise légère du printemps réchauffant un hiver ignorant.

_-_ Oui parce que…

Tes doigts caressent ma gorge, mon visage. Doux effleurement lent et léger. Presque respectueux. Non je dois me tromper. Il le faut, car cela n'arrivera jamais. Mais je frémis pourtant suspendu à tes lèvres. Je me sens… ému. Mon cœur se serre… L'instant est trop parfait. Et ne peut qu'être éphémère…

_-_ … j'ai rêvé de toi, chuchotes-tu. Souvent. Et dans mes rêves c'était toujours toi… qui faisait le premier pas.

Je souris sans pouvoir retenir cette impulsion. Le sol froid dans mon dos m'indiffère, comme ton poids sur moi. Je découvre que je pourrais… m'habituer à ces sensations. Folie , me chuchote une voix en moi. Folie oui. Mais de toute ma vie… N'ai-je pas droit à un instant de folie. Un fragile instant de bonheur ?

_-_ De cette façon ?

Un léger rire roule dans ta gorge et tes yeux étincelèrent. Ton attitude, ton expression… Merlin… Tu es magnifique. Si beau que j'en ai mal.

_-_ Non, oh non… Je rêvais que le matin je me réveillais dans tes bras. Comme s'il s'agissait… d'une évidence.

Un écho en moi. La même évidence. Et aussitôt… le rejet de cela, de tout ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit. De ma folie… Tu t'éloignes de moi et je ne sais pas qu'à cet instant, que tout mon être s'est glacé, comme pour te rejeter. Alors que c'est moi que je rejette… Mais j'ignore que nous sommes un reflet des autres. Que chacun de leurs mots, de leurs émotions se reflète en l'autre et que ce rejet de moi… Tu penses que c'est toi que je rejette…

Tu me regardes indécis, incertain de ce qui va survenir maintenant après ce moment insensé. Je me relève moi aussi avec cette sensation étrange d'avoir froid. Comme si, bien que tu sois là près de moi, ton souffle si proche du mien… tu me manquais déjà. Quelque chose me submerge et je m'entends dire, presque comme une supplique :

_-_ Ce soir… Si tu veux… Si… Dans… Dans ma chambre des préfets ?

Ma voix tremble un peu, les mots ne veulent pas franchir mes lèvres, mais la question est posée. Car après ce baiser, je décide de prendre tout ce que je peux. Je suis un Malfoy. Ma seule certitude.

Alors que ma question n'en contient aucune. Et chacun de mes mots peu assurés et fragiles résonne en moi comme pour me briser pendant ton silence.

_-_ ………D'accord, dis-tu enfin après ce silence interminable où tu as cherché à lire en moi. Alors… à ce soir…

Une promesse, c'est plus que tout ce que j'ai eu dans ma vie. Une promesse… A-t-elle la moindre valeur, faite à quelqu'un comme moi ?

Je te regarde partir. Tu marches lentement, chaque pas hésitant. Comme si tu étais encore ailleurs. Dans mes bras, tout contre moi. Contre mon cœur… Et au moment de disparaître au détour du couloir, tu te retournes et tu me regardes.

Une seule pensée m'étreint alors : pourquoi ai-je si mal ? Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression de retrouver cette même douleur en toi ?

Tu disparais et je reste dans ce couloir désert. Avec ton odeur sur moi. Et cette fois…

Oui cette fois… je laisse mes souvenirs m'envelopper en une caresse très douce. Juste quelques secondes. Pas plus. Il ne faut pas. Je suis un Malfoy…

* * *

**Il y aura une suite, promis ! Mais, pour rassurer l'auteur très angoissée et stressée (ça fait trois mois que je bosse ce texte et j'ai lu cette partie là au moins 100 fois), j'aimerais beaucoup avoir une petite review pour savoir ce que ça vaut et si je peux encore l'améliorer….. Comme toujours, réponse assurée !**

**Gros bisous**

**Mélindra qui ronge ses ongles sous le stress……………**


	2. Acte 2

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

**Avertissement** – Si vous n'aimez pas les **_relations_** **_homosexuelles_** entre Harry et Draco, c'est le moment d'arrêter la lecture !

**Tout d'abord je voudrais vous remercier tous et toutes ! Sincèrement toutes vos reviews fabuleuses et enthousiastes m'ont remonté le moral et chassé une partie de mes doutes… une partie car tant que ce n'est pas fini… je dois avouer avoir eu du mal à répondre à vos reviews, parce que je ne savais plus quoi dire...**

**A part ça j'enrage d'avoir du censurer ce chapitre... le lien vers la page d'index de cette fic en version non censurée est dans ma bio, prenez l'acte deux et bonne lecture !**

**Je m'excuse de mon retard, certains d'entre vous m'ont suggéré des idées que j'ai voulu essayer... et je me suis résolue à faire de petits pov de Harry. Je ne voulais car seul Draco m'intéressait pour cette fic mais, je pense que c'est mieux pour la compréhension. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop... j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas...**

Jadou : C'est vrai que c'est ça, j'ai voulu regarder derrière le masque de Draco… derrière son orgueil malfoyien, je me demandais si l'amour pouvait éclore et qui gagnerait en lui. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite car ce n'est pas facile de continuer sur le même style. C'était surtout pour les émotions c'était pour cela que je vous demandais votre avis….. Je garde mes ongles promis ! mais bon avec le clavier… Bisous !

AnthaRosa : On peut toujours améliorer surtout je ne suis pas douée pour les relations entre les persos… Et tu sais… je me suis tapée la tête contre le bureau pendant un bon moment, à corriger… et je rame encore sur la fin, alors que cette fic n'est vraiment pas longue ! Mais je veux l'écrire du mieux que je le pourrais, car elle est très belle… Je peux te garantir que ça demande du boulot alors que la fic « 17 ans » je l'ai écrite en trois heures… Gros bisous !

Melhuiwen : Je n'ai plus de mots... je suis contente que les sentiments que je voulais retransmettre sont passés, car c'était mon but. Et j'espère te toucher encore par la suite. Je vais continuer dans le poétique et le lyrique. Gros gros bisous Mel !

Abella : Mais non je ne suis pas douée. Si j'étais douée je l'aurais écrit en moins de temps que ça et vous auriez eu la fin il y a un bon moment ! C'est vraiment du boulot d'écrire, de rester scotchée face à son écran en espérant que les mots se mettent tous seuls comme ils le doivent parce qu'on ne trouve pas l'exacte formulation... Et d'y passer des heures en faisant du sur place. Puisque tu dis que ça me réussit bien j'en ferais d'autres (j'ai déjà en projet une hpdm qui se finira très très mal... ça devrait te plaire, je pense...). Je suis contente car ça me permet de progresser ! Non je ne connais pas du tout Saez mais si ça fait mal, c'est que ça trouve un écho en toi. Pour cette fic la fin sera gaie (c'est toi qui me parle d'une fin triste ou gaie sans jeu de mot !) Plein de bisous !

Camille-Miko : L'action arrive car Draco craque et je me demandais si ça c'était crédible, si j'avais bien décrit le point de rupture. Ce n'est pas facile. Je n'ai pas lu tes fics (j'ai très peu de temps pour en lire et je suis en retard pour beaucoup d'entre elles, mais si tu veux je te mets sur ma liste d'auteur à qui je dois faire un coucou...) mais je pense que de toute façon à force d'essayer on finit par trouver son style et être capable de tout faire avec. Donc pour tes fics, je suis sûre que tu vas réussir à écrire ce que tu veux. Il faut être terriblement critique avec soi-même et ce n'est pas facile... Je me mets tellement dans la peau d'une lectrice que parfois je me dis que j'aimerais beaucoup avoir écrit tel truc et en fait c'est mon texte que je lis... Pour ce texte j'en suis incapable car je l'ai trop relu et je ne ressens plus rien en le lisant, c'est pourquoi votre avis à tous était et est si important... Gros bisous !

Onarluca : Oui là c'est un happy end, de toute façon quand j'en referais une qui se finit mal, je préviendrai, je te rassure. La suite arrive, lentement, et j'espère aussi « superbe ». Gros bisous !

Galouz : Ce que j'ai pu stresser en attendant ta review ! et là, tu sais quoi ? Ben c'est pareil ! Ta review est superbe ! Plein de bisous !

Trunks-01 : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai préféré faire un résumé sur la problématique de l'histoire car l'histoire en elle-même est très simple. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre la suite si longtemps après mais j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire, alors... Je suis désolée de l'attente et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te submergera encore d'émotions... Gros bisous !

Artoung : Oui je parlais de cette fic dans ma réponse pour ta review sur « 17 ans ». Je ne sais plus que dire... parce que je reste étonnée de la façon dont tu as perçu les persos, dont je ne m'étais pas rendue compte... C'est vrai qu'ils sont timides et en même temps passionnés. Mais à la lueur de ta review, je me demande si ce 2ème chapitre est crédible en fait... J'espère que ça te plaira ... Gros bisous !

Loryah : C'est vrai que j'ai voulu rendre Draco terriblement torturé entre tout ce qu'on lui a appris et ce qu'il ressent, ces émotions auxquelles rien ne l'a jamais préparé. C'était un défi car ce n'est pas facile à retransmettre ! Je suis désolée pour le délai !

Warriormeuh- Fanny : Mdr ! J'le ferais plus. (toute petite voix) J'ai passé mon temps à relire à voix haute mon texte justement pour qu'il coule bien. Et là j'ai continué en essayant différentes idées que d'autres reviewers m'ont soumis. Au final (évidement) je ne savais plus trop quoi faire, car je ne savais pas quoi en penser... J'espère ne pas avoir gâché mon texte en faisant une suite qui serait moins bien... Gros bisous !

Darkness The Prince of Ténèbres : Tu l'as lu plusieurs fois ? Waaaa ! (toute rouge) Merci ! Je suis contente que tu aies adoré ! Je continue et plein de bisous !

Aelis Naolyn : J'aime bien ton pseudo (parce qu'à une époque j'avais choisi moi aussi le pseudo d'Aelis...) Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies laissé une review, car comme on dit c'est la seule récompense de l'auteur pour les heures de travail passées sur un texte et des persos qui vous en font voir de toutes les couleurs... ahem. Toute review est importante et différente, car souvent vous me faites penser à des trucs auxquels je n'aurais pas pensé sans vous. (y compris par les mails que certains d'entre vous m'envoient) C'est pour ça que je tiens toujours à vous répondre. Et merci pour le merci ! Gros bisous et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

BadAngel666 : C'est dommage que je n'ai pas gardé le premier jet que j'avais écrit presque d'un trait (mais sans la fin) car je suis incapable de savoir quelle version est la meilleure... je stresse car je pense que j'y ai mis beaucoup de moi-même, et ce n'est jamais facile de faire lire un texte comme ça... et merci, j'essayerais de moins me prendre la tête ! Merci encore et gros bisous !

Kaya : Merci beaucoup. Ben tu vas rire, moi aussi je ne sais plus quoi dire, là... J'espère que ça continuera à être magique. Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

Patmol : Vi je ne le ferais plus ! Mais je stresse car je n'ai jamais écrit un texte comme ça et c'était délicat à écrire... La suite arrive enfin ! Gros bisous !

Ayashira : J'ADORE te lire, parce que j'ai l'impression que tu as la pêche pour deux et j'en ai bien besoin ! J'ai été heureuse de ton mail, tu peux savoir comment ça remonte le moral ! Nan n'arrête pas de gueuler parce que quand je te lis j'ai un grand sourire ravi... ! (et tu peux être affective, le sourire devient plus grand quand tu le fais !) Bon d'accord la prochaine fois que je mets un nouvelle fic je te préviens par mail. (tu peux créer aussi un compte sur ffnet, beaucoup de lecteurs le font pour avoir les author alert) En fait j'aime bien le hpdm pour les fics courtes et le hpss pour les longues. (sous réserves parce que je ne sais jamais combien de pages fera une fic et j'ai de drôles de surprises...) Ce qui fait que je ferais sans doute toujours les deux slashs. Plus des petites bricoles de ci de là... J'espère que tu vas adorer et puis tu sais... Malfoy s'en remettra c'est bon pour son orgueil... ! De toute façon, cette fic c'est un happy end, je te rassure. Plein plein de bisous !

Sahada : Merci beaucoup, ce n'est pas facile de se mettre dans la peau de Draco pour bien rendre ses émotions et ses incertitudes... Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

Anize B : Je touche plus à mes ongles (enfin je les coupe parce que j'ai remarqué que ça avait abîmé mon clavier...) et je stresse tout court... ! Je ne sais pas non plus si le mot existe mais peu importe, je suis contente que mon texte t'ait touché ! Je te JURE que c'est un happy end. Après mon OS « 17 ans » des lecteurs m'ont demandé de prévenir quand ça se finit mal, et je le ferais ! Gros bisous !

Serpentis-Draco : Merci beaucoup ! je suis désolée du retard mais je ne savais comment faire avec les POV... En tout cas gros bisous et bonne lecture !

Anagrammes : Kikoooo ! Je suis en retard pour tes fics, mais c'est noté : dès que j'aurai un peu de temps... En tout cas, merci beaucoup : c'est toujours très intéressant quand on me dit pourquoi on a aimé. Et j'avoue que vu le temps que j'y ai passé, ta review me montre que ce n'était pas en vain... Gros bisous !

Siuki : Mon souci principal était d'arriver à faire passer des émotions par les mots... En relisant je vois toujours quelques petites choses qui ne vont pas. Quant à améliorer... eh bien pour la suite j'ai essayé différentes versions avant de poster celle-ci. Comme je n'étais jamais contente, (et que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps) ça a pris un peu de temps... Merci beaucoup et plein de bisous !

Alichan : Je suis une grande stressée, surtout pour un texte sur lequel j'ai passé tant de temps... Merci beaucoup et gros bisous !

Sefadora Firewood : Oui, Draco est terriblement torturé dans cette fic (et j'adore les persos qui sont comme ça...) et c'est génial d'écrire ça ! Gros bisous !

Vert Emeraude : J'ai eu un mal fou avec Draco car, j'essaie aussi de respecter son esprit de Serpentard ! Et je crois que je l'ai fait trop « gentil » dans l'acte 1. J'ai essayé de me rattraper dans celui-ci... Bonne lecture et gros bisous !

Lovely A : Je suis désolée du retard ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre comme ça... Parce que ça fait un peu plus de 3 mois, hélas... (part se cacher toute honteuse.)Merci ! Et voici enfin la suite ! Gros bisous !

Alinemcb54 : Juré, je me ronge plus les ongles et je vais essayer de mettre l'acte 3 plus rapidement ! Gros bisous !

Marijuane : Aiiiiieeuuh... Bon d'accord, j'arrête ! De me ronger les ongles, d'écrire, ça jamais ! Je vais tout faire pour que vous ayez moins à attendre pour l'acte 3 qui normalement est le dernier. Merci parce que tu m'as exactement ce que je voulais savoir en postant... Vi je veux que ce soit à peu près parfait (de mon point de vue) parce que sans ça je ne posterai pas. Ce n'est pas le cas pour mes textes plus longs où je poste quand je suis à peu près satisfaite : mais comme celui-ci est court, je le travaille. Conclusion je passe autant de temps sur un texte long que court... Tu as raison de faire valoir tes droits en temps que lectrice frustrée. Et merci de ta grande magnanimité (courbette respectueuse) parce que là vu le retard, il va m'arriver des bricoles, moi... Gros gros bisous !

Corail Zaarea : Merci ! Oui c'est vrai j'y ai mis beaucoup de moi-même, d'où mon stress... Je m'excuse pour le délai, mais comme tu l'as dit, je voulais le peaufiner. J'espère à bientôt ! Gros bisous !

Mich'Loinvoyant : J'ai beaucoup aimé ta review, parce que tes remarques étaient sensées. D'ailleurs, c'est en raison de ta review que j'ai voulu essayer le passage de point of view et que j'ai approfondi certaines choses, dont le caractère de Draco. Vraiment je te remercie parce que sans ça je serai passée à côté ! Bon le hic, c'est qu'à force de cogiter, ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu... Mais sincèrement, je ne le regrette pas. Non cette fic est courte, donc je n'irai pas jusqu'au problème des Mangemort et du père de Draco. Ca, ce sera pour les autres qui suivront. Vraiment merci encore ! gros bisous !

Oxaline : Ca me fait toujours plaisir de te lire... Et j'ai bien vu que tu étais émue, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Plein de bisous et j'espère te toucher encore avec la suite !

Lysanthius : Oui j'avais compris ce que tu voulais dire, mais à l'origine je pensais tout simplement ne faire qu'un seul point of view, celui de Draco sans me préoccuper de celui de Harry. Suite à ta review, j'ai cogité, en me demandant si de courts pov de Harry pouvait éclairer les réactions de celui-ci. J'ai fait plusieurs essais d'écriture sans arriver à me décider (c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai été longue à poster...) Pour finir, j'ai retenu ce que tu vas lire sans être certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix... gros bisous !

Vif d'or : Non je m'interrogeais surtout sur le pourquoi du comment ! En même temps que je me disais que tu avais ne pas aimer... C'est encore ce site qui fait des siennes, car effectivement, ta review n'a pas été la seule que je n'ai pas eu... Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu me dis et gros bisous ma douce !

Minerve : Merci beaucoup ! Je vais stresser jusqu'à la fin je pense. Je suis désolée pour le retard... Et je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Gros bisous !

Surimi : ce n'est pas volontaire ! Sur mes autres textes, je peux écrire rapidement quelques phrases de ci delà, ce qui me permet de les avancer quand même. Pas avec ce texte : je suis obligée de m'y plonger à fond pendant quelques heures pour vraiment avancer. Comme j'ai des journées longues, ce n'est pas évident... J'ai pour principe de ne jamais poster un texte sans le terminer tôt ou... tard. Je voyais les mois qui passaient avec un certain effarement, sans arriver à avoir le temps pour continuer et poster enfin ! Bref, je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé et voici enfin la suite ! Bisous !

**Acte 2**

_POV de Draco_

Le temps s'égrène avec lenteur jusqu'au soir. Je remarque les couleurs de chaque heure, souhaitant que le soleil se couche enfin. Etrange comme une simple espérance peut changer toute chose... Je chasse aussitôt ces pensées absurdes... sans pouvoir effacer la folie qui continue de m'envahir : l'espoir que ce moment volé dans le couloir ne soit que le prélude à un autre...

Alors aujourd'hui tout me parait magnifique. Un léger sourire – de suffisance diraient certains - flotte en permanence sur mes lèvres... et mes mots sont plus affûtés que jamais. Ma verve ne connaît plus de limite, comme en réponse à une obscure crainte inavouée qui sourde en moi. Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle s'autocongratulent d'avoir retrouvé « l'ancien » Malfoy. Sans comprendre pourtant qu'au fond de moi je ne suis plus le même.

Même moi je ne le sais pas. Car une seule chose m'importe, occultant tout le reste : le rendez-vous de ce soir.

Mais au fur et à mesure que la journée s'écoule, mon regard s'assombrit et plus rien ne trouve grâce à mes yeux. Les élèves de Poufsouffle s'écartent, apeurés et craintifs devant moi. Devant ma mauvaise humeur méprisante et assassine.

Tout me parait fade et inutile. Après que mon espoir m'ait porté si haut, je redescend à cette cruelle réalité : tu ne viendras pas. Bien sûr que tu ne viendras pas... Tu m'as laissé t'embrasser pour te moquer de moi par la suite. Tu t'es laissé aller contre moi par curiosité... Qu'avais-je trouvé encore ? Oui, tu as accepté par pitié pour moi...

J'ai mal.

Le sourire du matin est bien loin, l'espoir est devenu illusoire. Je me convaincs que plus rien ne m'importe désormais : j'agis par habitude, mais tout m'indiffère. Cela ne dure pas.

Les heures passent et une colère alimentée par mon orgueil finit par naître, avide et destructrice. A la fin de ce jour si long, je me retrouve seul, craint par tous ceux qui m'entouraient encore le matin. Mais dès que j'entre enfin dans ma chambre...

Dès que je suis là face à mon lit vide, tout cela s'enfuit pour laisser place à l'impitoyable vérité : j'ai peur que tu ne viennes pas. Car tu me manques déjà.

Mes espérances me manquent.

_POV Harry_

Ron est intrigué et me demande régulièrement si tout va bien. Je réponds « oui » pour retomber aussitôt dans mes pensées. Car je suis resté silencieux toute la journée depuis ce moment insensé du matin. Depuis cette étreinte improbable, ce baiser irréel à force de passion intense.

Je m'interroge : ai-je rêvé tout cela ? Et je l'observe, lui, comme je l'ai fait tant de fois par le passé. Il semble pareil à lui-même, arrogant dans sa supériorité de Serpentard. Insultant et méprisant dans chacune de ses paroles, comme s'il cherche chaque jour qui passe à blesser le plus de monde possible.

Toute la journée mon humeur a oscillé. J'ai peur d'y croire... tout en lui me fait hésiter.

« Pourquoi as-tu mal à ce point pour blesser les autres ? » C'est la question que je voudrai lui poser... tout en sachant que je n'oserai pas.

Car après, me revient en mémoire cet instant où il s'est refermé sur lui-même. Devenu froid et glacé après avoir été si vivant dans mes bras. Après que j'ai connu sa chaleur. Comme s'il ne serait jamais prêt à partager. A s'ouvrir.

Je doute.

De moi, de ma capacité à faire face à tout ce qu'est Draco. A ce qu'est un Malfoy.

Et ce soir pourtant, je suis là, devant sa porte.

Je suis fou. Depuis longtemps. Et je ne veux pas guérir.

_POV Draco_

La solitude de ma chambre me blesse. Ce sont ces moments-là où je me rends compte que même entouré dans la journée, je suis seul. Vraiment tout seul. Voilà ce que me clament ces quatre murs aveugles, témoins de mes nuits solitaires. Spectateurs de ces instants où je redeviens vulnérable, incapable de chasser cette angoisse qui me possède.

Incapable aussi de te chasser de mes pensées. Et ce soir plus que toutes les autres fois... Car je me redis que tu ne viendras pas. Qu'un baiser c'était déjà tellement…

Quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte et rompt le chemin amer de mes réflexions. J'ouvre sans un mot. C'est bien toi. Tu te tiens devant moi, douloureux et incertain de ta présence en ce lieu. Fébrile et inquiet à la fois. Car tu ne sais ce que tu trouveras chez moi. Honte ou rejet ? N'était-ce pas qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie ? Je te regarde sans me rendre compte que tu me dévisages de la même façon.

Nous nous faisons face, prêts à se déchirer comme à s'étreindre me semble-t-il... Ton regard si vert me transperces, cherchant à lire en moi. J'y vois comme un défi : lequel fera succomber l'autre ? Je me retrouve à prier que ce soit moi qui m'abandonne le premier. Moi qui te chéris depuis si longtemps que j'ai cru devenir fou. Je voudrais nier cette vérité...

La porte de ma chambre se referme, pour y sceller notre nuit. Figer le temps jusqu'au matin. C'est une bonne idée.

La pudeur nous arrête alors, comme si ce lieu intime nous retient alors qu'un simple couloir ouvert à tous ne l'avait pu. Ou alors… Puis-je croire que le moment est plus important ?

Des pensées m'effleurent, confuses et disparates... J'aime tes yeux qui me font sentir quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que tu pourrais peut-être aimer. Que tu considères avec gravité avant de te rapprocher de moi… Je me sens si vulnérable, tout à coup. Pourtant… Pourtant, un Malfoy n'est pas vulnérable. Je découvre avec stupeur que j'aimerais ne plus être un Malfoy pour devenir juste… Draco ?

Douce espérance, tellement vaine… Un peu comme ces voeux insensés que l'on fait enfants... Et puis comme ce matin, j'arrête enfin de réfléchir. Je suis délivré de mes pensées pour me livrer aux sens que tu réveilles. J'aimerais pleurer, tant les émotions qui m'envahissent sont fortes. Je m'attendais à la violence de nos affrontements et tu me fais le cadeau inestimable de me chérir. Tes lèvres s'attardent sur les miennes, avant de frôler mon cou, mon visage à nouveau et mes lèvres encore. Le baiser est lent, sensuel. Car nous avons tout le temps… Tout le temps jusqu'à l'aube.

Le désir monte, sans hâte, et tout n'est encore que douceur. Tes mains dans mes cheveux, les miennes sur ton torse… effleurant chacun de tes mamelons. Te sentant vibrer à chaque nouvelle caresse que je crée pour toi. Je sens ton cœur qui s'affole. J'ai ce pouvoir sur toi, et tu as le même sur moi. Ce constat m'inquiète : vais-je pouvoir revenir de cette nuit ? De ces autres que je devine car je les espère ?

Mon univers se réduit à toi, à ta peau si douce, aux courbes de ton corps que je n'aurai cesse d'apprendre… Je ne sais plus comment, mais nous nous sommes retrouvés nus à nous étreindre sur mon lit. A nous découvrir de nos mains, de nos lèvres, alors que tout à coup le désir se fait plus pressant. Plus présent. Ta bouche dévore mon corps de baisers. Avant de se poser sur mon désir vibrant. Je gémis ton prénom et je sens ta langue qui m'enveloppe. Ta bouche qui aspire mon désir et puis s'éloigne. Je découvre que je suis haletant, que rien ne pouvait me laisser imaginer combien c'était bon d'être aimé par toi. Tu m'embrasses encore et encore. Et les choses suivent leur cours, me surprenant par l'intensité de tout ce que je ressens... (censure...)

- Je te veux… Maintenant.

Ces mots m'ont échappé, mais ils sont vrais. Le désir devient lancinant et j'ai besoin de toi. Je te veux.

- Moi aussi, Draco…

Un choc : mon prénom sur tes lèvres devient doux, devient un autre moi-même.

- Draco , ajoutes-tu incertain cependant.

Les mots ne peuvent franchir mes lèvres. Je hoche simplement la tête. Mon abandon ne sera pas cristallisé par des paroles. Seulement par des actes...

Et puis tout se bouscule en moi... Des constatations effrayantes... Ton rythme c'est moi. Mon souffle, c'est nous.

Nous sommes l'un l'autre.

Et de loin, de très loin me semble-t-il, je vois tes traits crispés, attentif à… à moi. Un Malfoy… Une autre émotion m'envahit. Plus forte et qui me saisit tout entier, sans me permettre de me cacher de toi. Quelque chose de beau s'accomplit pour moi, pour toi. A travers nous deux et chacun pour l'autre. En un don qui ne peut se reprendre. A un instant où l'on ne peut se cacher… Je voudrais juste… savoir… ce que c'est… mais cela m'échappe...

Puis alors que nos cœurs s'apaisent enfin, tu me prends dans tes bras... (fin censure)

- Je t'ai fait mal, je suis désolé…, murmures-tu attristé.

- Pourquoi es-ce que tu dis cela , demandé-je sous son regard grave et attentif.

- Parce que tu pleures…

Je me fige, il a raison. Je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien. De ces larmes qui m'échappent.

- Non ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est rien, le rassuré-je.

Pourtant si, il m'a fait du mal car je réalise enfin que je lui ai donné mon cœur il y a longtemps, et que cette étreinte ne me l'a pas rendu. Il le garde encore. Jusqu'à quand ?

Et je cède à mon fantasme de le prendre dans mes bras. Pour une nuit. _Ma_ nuit.

Car cette nuit je suis avec Harry Potter.

_POV Harry_

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne _le_ comprends pas.

J'avais raison : il refuse de s'ouvrir à moi. Je lui ai donné tout ce que je pouvais lui offrir. Chacune de mes caresses, chacun de mes baisers lui clament que je l'aime. Chaque soir, j'explore son corps avec l'enthousiasme que donne l'amour. Mais malgré la sensualité de nos nuits, il est devenu encore plus réservé. Froid pour être honnête.

Je me suis longtemps demandé ce que j'avais fait. Ce que je ne lui avait pas donné. Je passe mes jours à essayer de comprendre mes nuits, de décrypter chaque geste. Chaque attitude. De ce mystère qu'est Draco Malfoy.

Et je doute encore plus qu'à cet instant où je me suis retrouvé hésitant devant la porte de sa chambre, le premier soir.

J'attendais qu'il s'ouvre à moi, me parle de lui.

J'attendais qu'il me fasse confiance pour enfin lui donner mon ultime cadeau.

« Je t'aime ».

Mais il ne l'a jamais fait. Je sais qu'il ne le fera pas.

J'ai essayé de parler, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'espère que cet instant où nos corps s'unissent. Se fondent l'un en l'autre dans le rythme effréné de nos souffles. De nos coeurs.

Ne suis-je que cela pour lui ? Un amant fidèle pour ses nuits solitaires ? Un corps pour son désir ? J'ai peur d'y croire.

Pauvre fou, qu'espérais-je ?

Pauvre Harry Potter au coeur brisé. Je souris pour moi, puisqu'il ne le fait pas. Je me serre dans mes bras puisqu'il ne le fait pas. Je retiens mes larmes, cherchant à comprendre.

Pourquoi aimer est si pénible ? Pourquoi aimer rend si seul ?

_POV Draco_

Je croyais que cette nuit serait la seule, comme une dernière faveur à un condamné à mort. Mais soir après soir, tu reviens. Et chaque fois nos étreintes se nouent pour se dénouer à l'aube. Pourtant le silence demeure, comme si aucun de nous deux ne se décidait à faire ce second pas, si lourd vers l'autre. Peut-être était-ce moi qui ne pouvait envisager de me révéler. De me donner à toi encore plus et de parler...

Nuit après nuit, nos étreintes se font toujours plus sensuelles. Mais elles sont aussi plus douloureuses, car l'émotion des premières s'estompe. Et nuit après nuit je crois que je me consume en vain. Jusqu'à ce goût de cendres qui m'envahit.

Je suis malheureux. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Un Malfoy ne peut être malheureux…

Cela fait deux semaines maintenant que je te tiens chaque nuit dans mes bras… Que je recueille tes soupirs et tes baisers. Et cette nuit je t'entends rêver. Un autre cadeau oui, car tu murmures mon prénom. J'écoute… et je comprends enfin ce qui me peine : tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu gémis mon nom dans ton rêve et je pleure dans mon cauchemar bien réel… Je découvre que je me damne pour ces quelques secondes de nos étreintes. Ces secondes si intenses durant lesquelles je peux croire que tu m'aimes.

Mais… et pour toutes les autres secondes de la journée et de la nuit ?

Peu à peu je comprends. Peu à peu je réalise. La pénible vérité.

Ce silence entre nous me meurtrit. Ce silence que j'ai instauré. Cette situation qui ne peut changer. Car tu possèdes mon cœur et tu l'ignores… Devrais-je te le dire ? Te révéler ce pouvoir que tu as sur moi en plus d'affoler mes sens ? Non… à quoi bon parler quand nos corps s'accordent si bien ? Je déclare que je ne suis pas malheureux. Pas du tout. Je veux garder ces instants entre nous. A n'importe quel prix. Même moi, je crois bien…

Quelques jours plus tard, tu n'es pas venu… Au lendemain de cette nuit de solitude atroce et de doute, Zabini me révèle sur un ton moqueur que tu es à l'infirmerie.

Toute la journée j'attends donc la nuit. Je n'ai même pas eu à le décider, à tergiverser des heures pour savoir si j'allais te voir. C'était une telle évidence que je ne pouvais rester loin de toi une nuit encore… Ce lien entre nous qui fait que je te suis attaché me l'aurait de toute façon empêché. Comment es-tu devenu ma vie, Harry ?

L'infirmerie est déserte. Et tu es là dans un lit, tourmenté par quelque chose. Je m'approche pour prendre ta main. Tu murmures des mots sans suite, une sorte de délire incohérent. Et pourtant tu ne lâches pas ma main qui serre la tienne, comme si elle est une ancre dans ton cauchemar. Ton front luit de sueur, ta cicatrice est très rouge, comme si elle te brûlait.

Tu te débats, prisonnier des draps blancs de l'infirmerie, et prisonnier de ton cauchemar. De la douleur qui t'enserre les tempes.

Ignorant que je souffre en même temps que toi, mais pour toi. La personne que tu détestes le plus au monde. Et qui hante l'infirmerie parce que tu t'y trouves, harcelé par tes rêves cruels. Parce qu'une nuit sans toi m'est devenue impossible…

J'écarte quelque mèches de cheveux trempées de sueur pour embrasser doucement ton front. Je sais que cela ne tardera plus. Je ne suis venu que pour cela. Pour cette bribe d'espoir. Cette lueur qui me nourrit nuit après nuit. Que tes mots changent enfin.

- Draco, murmures-tu alors. Oh Draco…

Et comme à chaque nuit, je me mords les lèvres pour ne rien dire, pour ne pas briser le charme. Pour écouter ces mots qui me damnent :

- Draco… Si tu savais… je te désire… tant… Draco , gémis-tu dans un souffle.

Des mots qui me brûlent. Me frappent… Tant et si bien que cela m'échappe. Encore cette fois, encore cette nuit :

- Je t'aime, Harry.

Des mots que tu ne peux entendre car je ne le veux pas. Des mots qui n'ont jamais de réponse… Car elle me briserait. Le silence ne fait que me tuer lentement, alors que ta réponse me détruirait sûrement ! Tu dors, désormais paisible… Je pars avant de faire quelque chose que je regretterais.

Et la journée recommence, encore et encore. Avec ce souvenir qui me hante : toi gémissant mon prénom, le criant, le susurrant. Toutes mes journées sont emplies de toi : tes mèches folles qui retombent sur tes yeux, l'expression de ton visage pendant l'amour, ta tendresse, ta fougue envers moi… Le rythme de ton souffle, l'affolement de tes sens… Chaque heure, chaque minute ! Il n'y a plus que toi… Je crois que mes notes s'effondrent. Et je n'arrive pas à m'en soucier.

Je découvre que l'amour n'est pas un sentiment doux et paisible, comme beaucoup se complaisent à croire. Car il est violent, souvent amer et douloureux. Peut-être est-ce parce que c'est toi. Peut-être est-ce ma façon de t'aimer. Ou la seule façon de t'aimer. Peu importe ! Je voudrais seulement sortir ces mots qui me déchirent, ces sentiments si intenses de moi. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Ils me consument tant… Pourtant, je sais que je serai vide sans eux. Sans cet amour. Alors je ne peux les laisser partir. Et les mots restent là. J'ai parfois l'impression que ceux sont eux qui me font vivre, tant ils me hantent.

Quelle est la valeur d'un « je t'aime » ? En a-t-il plus si on le dit plus souvent ? Ou bien doit-on le garder caché pour ne le révéler que de rares fois, en d'inestimables occasions ? A quel moment a-t-il sa plus grande valeur ? Pour moi il doit rester secret. Mais est-ce Draco qui le croit ou Malfoy ? J'ignore la réponse… Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Et nos nuits reprennent leur cours. Ces nuits qui deviennent mes jours. Ces instants où tu es là à me faire l'amour et ceux où tu dors paisible dans mes bras, ta respiration faisant vivre ce lieu. Ces instants où je ne suis plus que l'ombre de ta lumière. Je deviens esclave, mon pire cauchemar. Vaut-il mieux être esclave de celui qu'on aime ou bien libre et esseulé ?

Je remarque à peine que je dépéris.

Tout s'affronte en moi, tant et si bien que je finis par m'interroger. Sur une fascinante question.

Qu'est-ce qui cédera le premier : l'orgueil ou le cœur d'un Malfoy ? J'en viens à m'amuser de moi-même, m'observant dans mes affres et mes désirs. Remarquant les fissures que mon amour pour toi crée en moi. L'amour peut-il vaincre l'orgueil ? Je suis un Malfoy. Je sais que non. Cette certitude me tue…

J'aimerais pleurer, mais un Malfoy ne le doit pas. Un Malfoy tient bon. Ce que je fais jusqu'à l'instant où je réalise que je me bats contre moi-même en vain.

Car les jours ont passé depuis cette première nuit, et peu à peu tes sourires ont disparu. Ton visage est devenu un masque, en un troublant reflet de moi-même. Tu t'es glacé… Sans que je comprenne que tu n'as fait que t'accorder à mon humeur. Comme si je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas m'aimer. Pas avoir le moindre sentiment pour moi. Alors que ces mots n'ont jamais franchi mes lèvres… C'est pour cela que je crois que tout espoir m'est refusé. Que jamais tu ne m'aimeras. Sans savoir que c'est moi qui t'empêche de m'aimer.

Moi le seul coupable. Avec mon orgueil…

* * *

**Soupir... ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais rendre. Les pov de Harry (que je ne voulais pas faire mais sans ça je crois que l'histoire est moins claire) sont mal fichus et arrivent comme un cheveu sur la soupe... Bref, ça va pas ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais... C'est pas bon. J'espère me rattraper sur l'acte 3.**

**Une review pour me donner votre avis ? Et redonner courage à une auteur déprimée?**

**Ah et pour la version non censurée, j'ai mis le lien dans ma bio...**


	3. Acte 3

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

**Avertissement** – Si vous n'aimez pas les **_relations_** **_homosexuelles_** entre Harry et Draco, c'est le moment d'arrêter la lecture !

**Coucou à tous !**

**Vous allez rire... Il y aura un acte 4 parce que j'ai un peu plus creusé le scénario très simple de cette fic ! Voici l'acte qui m'a donnée le plus de mal, mais je pense que le suivant (et le dernier j'espère) n'est pas mal non plus... J'ai du écrire cette partie plusieurs fois, en essayant plusieurs états d'esprit pour Draco. D'ailleurs je pense que je ne l'ai pas très bien rendu au chapitre précédent. Je ne sais pas si c'est cohérent...**

**Et je JURE que c'est un happy end. Je précise car avec la fin de cet acte, on peut avoir un doute.**

**Corail Zaarea** : Oui je sais ils sont aveugles, mais je pense que chacun d'eux est aveuglé par leurs préjugés. Draco reste englué dans son orgueil pour ne pas céder à l'amour et Harry pense que Draco ne pourra jamais l'aimer... 'sont pas doués... Bisous !

**Onarluca** : Merci, je doute énormément sur ce texte, surtout au niveau de la crédibilité ! Tu me remontes le moral ! Bisous !

**Petite grenouille** : Tant mieux, ce n'est pas évident de juger son texte. Et surtout comme tu le dis quand c'est différent des textes habituel ! Bisous !

**Artoung** : ah ça me toujours plaisir de te lire ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! En fait, c'est Draco qui n'arrive pas à s'ouvrir, prisonnier qu'il est des convenances de sa famille... De l'orgueil familial...Voici la suite, j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire celui-ci... Bisous !

**Slydawn** : Merci, le voici enfin. Bonne lecture et bisous !

**Vert emeraude** : tu réponds à ma principale angoisse, merci ! Pour les pov de Harry, visiblement les avis sont partagés, de toute façon, je les trouvais nécessaires en raison de la suite... que voici enfin ! Oui, je confirme, c'est un Happy end, j'ai juré de vous prévenir pour la prochaine deathfic, ne t'en fais pas ! Et puis... je n'ai pas envie d'avoir tous mes lecteurs à dos ! Gros bisous !

**Lovely A** : les avis restent partagés sur les pov de Harry... je me suis décidée à les mettre pour expliciter les réactions de Harry dans l'acte 3, parce que sans ça, même si c'était évident dans ma tête, à la lecture, ça aurait cloché. En tout cas, c'est bien ces pov qui m'ont fait prendre du retard car je ne savais pas comment les faire ni où les mettre ! Merci de me laisser prendre mon temps, je suis comme toi, je pense que ce texte le mérite ! Gros bisous !

**Vif d'or** : Je ne pense pas, je profite de ce texte pour m'améliorer. Je veux l'écrire du mieux que je le peux... Après réflexion, je pense avoir fait le bon choix en incluant les pov. Parce leur relation est quand même assez compliquée... Draco refuse d'être vulnérable en raison de son orgueil et Harry refuse de se donner entièrement à quelqu'un qui ne semble pas capable de sentiment... Ils vont se parler ! Merci et plein de bisous !

**Minerve** : Voui, je pense avoir fait le bon choix avec le recul... Et c'est tout à fait ça Draco ne sait pas fléchir... d'où le titre de cette fic... voici enfin la suite ! Gros bisous !

**Oxaline** : Merci ! Oui j'ai vraiment voulu axer la fic sur l'orgueil de Draco et détaillé le mal qu'on peut se faire tout seul... C'était peut-être ambitieux, mais visiblement je ne m'en sors pas trop mal ! Je suis dure avec moi, parce que je tiens beaucoup à cette fic : elle n'est pas facile à écrire et représente un défi pour moi qui écrit plus de l'humour. Je suis comme toi : je préfère les phases où les persos se cherchent ! Gros bisous !

**Camille-Miko** : Vous êtes plus de 15 dont je dois lire les fics ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors ce n'est pas facile. Ca me prendra peut-être trois mois, mais je le ferai ! Je pense que peut-être quand je relirais ce texte plus tard, je ressentirai les choses que j'essaie désespérément d'y mettre ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, pour le lemon, j'ai bien mis que Draco souffrait ! (il se crispe de douleur) Par contre je suis un peu choquée que des lecteurs se soient permis de te faire ce style de remarque ! Quand on lit les Harlequins ou les Barbara je sais plus quoi, c'est plus que romancé ! On peut faire le choix de le faire aussi dans les fics... et enlever la douleur, si on le souhaite ! Au début oui, je pensais faire en sorte que Blaise soit au courant, puis après réflexion, je me suis dit que ce Draco rempli d'orgueil reste trop secret pour partager ça avec des amis. Ah oui, c'est correctement orthographié, puisque mon texte est au présent. « rassure-je » n'existe pas et la forme correcte est bien « rassuré-je ». C'est un de plus beaux compliments qu'on pouvait me faire... être happée par mon écriture... MERCI ! Je jure que ce n'est pas un deathfic ! Je ne vous ferai pas ça sans vous prévenir ! Bisous !

**Galouz** : Merci de m'avoir remonté le moral ! Plein de bisous !

**Mich'Loinvoyant** : c'est vrai que là ce qui m'intéressait le plus c'était Draco. D'ailleurs le titre indique bien que l'histoire sera axé sur lui. Enfin, sur celui qui est orgueilleux... Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, ça permet d'expliquer et ils sont encore plus nécessaire dans l'acte trois. Pour les besoins de la fic (et peut-être de beaucoup de fics) ils ne doivent _pas_ être doués... Bisous !

**Gally84** : Merci beaucoup d'être « tombée » par ici et de m'avoir laissé une review. En fait, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose d'un peu plus abouti de ce que l'on peut lire sur le rejet entre Harry et Draco. Tu sais, cette fic était un test pour moi, pour savoir si j'étais capable de changer de style et d'envisager un jour une publication d'auteur... C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu pousser la perfection le plus loin possible. Quand j'aurais fini quelques unes de mes fics, je referais un HPDM dans le même genre mais plus longue et avec un scénario plus abouti. Car j'aime beaucoup écrire comme ça... Bisous !

**Marijuane** : Une petite confidence... tu sais que je t'aime quand tu laisses une review, toi ? Et merci beaucoup de m'en avoir aussi laissé une sur Hpfiction. Bon mes rares updates ne sont pas volontaires, tu le sais bien. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas toujours facile de laisser une review, je veux dire de montrer ce qu'on a aimé. Mais ton enthousiasme parle pour toi ! Mais non je suis certaine que tu peux écrire aussi bien (j'écrivais comme un pied au début), il faut juste un peu de persévérance et on s'améliore à chaque phrase. Le Best seller est à l'étude, j'ai plusieurs idées et puis c'est vrai que c'est plus intéressant de créer son monde et de faire mumuse avec... Tant mieux pour les POV de Harry ! En fait, ça se développe au fur et à mesure de leurs situations respectives... Pour laisser 2 fois une review, rajoute simplement un chiffre à ton pseudo... Bref, je ne pensais pas que ça amputait autant mon texte de le censurer ! J'espère que la fin te plaira ! Plein de bisous !

**Leviathoune** : tes reviews m'ont d'autant plus touchées que tu écris extrêmement bien. J'ai été sciée par ton OS pour la Confrérie. Et ça me motive pour, quand mon tour viendra (donc si tout le monde respecte le calendrier, le 9 janvier), faire quelque chose dans le genre de cette fic. Je suis très curieuse de savoir comment ça va aboutir. Pour cette fic, je dois avoir que c'est sans doute le texte le plus difficile que j'ai jamais écrit. Je voulais faire passer beaucoup d'émotions mais à force de la retravailler, j'ai l'impression de m'être un peu perdue... Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as été émue ! Et non seulement il y a un acte 3 mais par la faute de Draco il y en aura un 4... ! Moi qui voulait la finir... Plein de bisous !

**Lilian** : En fait j'ai du changé un peu parce que j'avais fait un Draco un peu trop larmoyant dans la 1ère version de cet acte. Je ne sais pas si c'est très cohérent par rapport aux deux premiers mais... si je ne poste pas là, je ne crois bien que je ne l'aurais jamais fait... En fait c'est d'autant plus difficile à écrire que ce n'est pas du vécu ! Merci beaucoup de ta review, ce sont des reviews comme les tiennes qui m'encouragent à continuer ! Bisous !

* * *

**Acte 3**

_POV Draco_

Je fixe froidement l'aube qui se lève. Résolu dans ma douleur et mon choix. J'ai passé la nuit à souhaiter qu'elle vienne pour qu'enfin ce soit fini. Tout en espérant ne jamais voir ses douces lueurs...

Je sais souhaiter ce que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. Ton amour. Sans doute est-ce là la quintessence des Malfoy, la source de notre force. Cette insatisfaction qui confine à l'orgueil le plus pur. Cette volonté d'abaisser le monde qui nous entoure pour qu'il soit tel que nous croyons qu'il doit être.

Etrange qu'il me faille endurer tout cela pour m'en rendre compte. Ne dit-on pas que le fer ne se forge que dans le feu le plus intense ?

Tu est mon feu...

Un sourire amer tort mes lèvres. Je me mens. Je passe une main lasse sur mon visage où le manque de sommeil ne se lit que trop depuis des jours. Le miroir ne ment pas, lui : il me renvoie l'image de quelqu'un qui est consumé de l'intérieur. Le regard hanté par quelque chose. Et je sais bien par quoi !

Les sentiments que contient mon coeur sont un poison qui me consume tout entier. Aimer fait si mal au fond... Mais pourtant, il y a des moments qui rattrapent tout le reste. Un sourire, un soupir... Une caresse. Si peu de choses au fond. _Un espoir pour lequel se damner_. Que tu me dises que tu m'aimes.

J'ai béni Merlin pour avoir rencontré cet amour. Pour me montrer ce qui pourrait être et que je n'aurais jamais. Car je dois le rejeter. Avant que je ne cède à la tentation de le détruire... De rage, car l'amour... ça ne m'est pas destiné. Ce monde où nous pourrions être ensemble, vivre ensemble. Ce monde là n'existe pas et nul ne peut le créer. La réalité est ici. Glacée. Et nous ne faisons que tomber vers elle, chaque fois plus durement.

Quel est le sage qui a dit : « l'amour donne de l'esprit à ceux qui n'en ont pas et en ôte à ceux qui en ont » ?

Depuis le début, j'agis comme un idiot. Qui se lamente seul, se complaint dans son malheur. Tu ne m'aimes pas et je m'avilis en restant ainsi. Voilà ce que pense Malfoy.

Et ce que voit Draco c'est qu'à cause de moi, tu es malheureux. Tu te retournes dans ton sommeil en soupirant. Combien de fois ai-je épié tes réveils ? Pour faire de plus en plus souvent ce douloureux constat. Tu es triste.

C'est cela que tu caches pendant la journée, cela que tu dissimules quand tu te fonds en moi. Cela, oui. Que tu hurles en même temps que mon prénom...

Je me mords les lèvres, pour empêcher ces mots damnés de les franchir encore. Je ne sais plus si je les chéris ou si je les hais pour ce qu'ils me font subir. Ces « je t'aime » qui me hantent jusqu'à l'étouffement, ces mots impossibles à dire. Impossible à vivre !

Quel plus horrible cadeau peut-on faire à celui qu'on aime ? Mes yeux me brûlent tout à coup. Je les ferme pour contenir mes larmes. Je suis un Malfoy. Un Malfoy n'aime rien, ni personne. Voilà notre force. Je ne t'aime pas !

Je me sens si las de tout cela. Fatigué de lutter contre moi. Un tremblement me saisit alors que la soif que j'ai de toi se réveille avec l'aube. Souvenirs d'autres étreintes à cette heure. Douces et lentes. Comme si le soleil se levait aussi entre nous deux...

Mes mains dessinent la courbe de ton visage sans te toucher. Je cède : mes doigts effleurent tes lèvres. Encore et encore.

Je ne sais combien de fois je fais ce geste idiot quand je me rends compte que tu es réveillé. Je m'interromps aussitôt mais d'une main tu ramènes mes doigts vers tes lèvres pour un doux baiser.

-'Jour, murmures-tu alors les yeux encore embrumé de sommeil.

Existe-t-il un sortilège pour arrêter cette douleur ? _N'importe quoi_ ?

Et toute la nuit ces mots m'ont hanté. Toute la nuit je les ai répété pour être capable de les dire. Sans craquer, sans que mon cœur qui tient à peine, ne se brise. Parce que je me dis qu'il _faut_ que je les dise. Mon orgueil me le hurle.

- C'est fini.

Ma voix est rauque, ma gorge est serrée. Voilà. J'ai fini par dire trois petits mots. Pas ceux que je te répétais nuit après nuit, non. Un Malfoy se doit de rompre le premier.

Tes yeux verts se voilent tout à coup. Ton visage dans la candeur du réveil se décompose en un instant. Tu me regardes, une douleur sans nom envahissant tes traits si francs. Comme si le masque venait de briser. Comme si tu craquais avant moi. Pour moi… Le sentiment de faire une terrible erreur m'envahit. Je le rejette aussi. Je ne fais pas d'erreur. Pas moi. Je me hais simplement de te blesser. Mais il vaut mieux que je te libère de moi. Un autre saura te rendre heureux, un autre que tu aimeras. Pas moi. Je le sais.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? », finis-tu par demander d'une voix mal assurée, en t'asseyant.

Je ne comprends pas : tu devais être heureux d'être libre puisque je ne te rend pas heureux. Pourquoi cette douleur dans ta voix ? Cette douleur qui me renvoie à la mienne ? Non je n'ai pas mal... Absolument pas. J'ai la sensation d'étouffer. De me noyer... Oh dis-moi que cette rupture est la meilleure chose pour toi. _Dis-le moi, Harry !_

- Parce que. Ca ne peut pas marcher… Nous deux... Les sentiments...

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure.

- …… je t'aime Draco, chuchotes-tu perdu, le regard pétri d'incompréhension.

Mon cœur vient de craquer. Il se brise complètement. Mais n'est-ce pas plutôt mon orgueil ? Alors les mots coulent hors de moi, durs et cruels. Pour chasser cette douleur qui m'envahit et à laquelle je ne sais comment faire face :

- Voilà le problème Potter. Je t'en prie, comment pourrais-tu aimer quelqu'un comme moi ? Un Serpentard, futur Mangemort ?

Je secoue la tête comme pour chasser ces mots absurdes. Vraiment. Pour ne pas céder à l'émotion qu'ils éveillent en moi.

Ton regard devient glacial.

Ma main se lève encore pour toucher ton visage, comme avec regret :

- Mon père est à Azkaban. Ma famille entière te honnit. Alors dis-moi, comment pourrait-il y avoir de l'amour entre nous ? Le désir n'est pas de l'amour, Potter, fis-je presque gentiment. Faut-il que tu sois... innocent pour le croire.

Tu rejettes ma main violemment.

- Innocent... Bien sûr, ironises-tu. Mais dis-moi, qui a pleuré la première fois ? », lances-tu enfin.

Mon visage ne frémit pas. C'est un combat à gagner.

- Parce que c'était la première fois, répondis-je toujours calme. Peut-être que ton prochain amant te le montrera... C'est assez particulier.

- Tu me dégoûtes..., grondes-tu enfin.

- Non Potter, fis-je sérieusement. Tu as aimé coucher avec moi, sois honnête. Aimé ces moments...

Seulement le claquement de la porte me réponds.

Seul. Je suis seul.

Une seule question : comment peut-on m'aimer ? Moi, un Malfoy…? C'est impossible.

_Im-pos-si-ble !_

Je les voulais ces trois mots, plus que tout ! Mais c'était plus une chimère de ma part. La réalité est autre : elle détruit tout. Car cet amour ne peut exister : un futur Mangemort au sang pur et le Survivant, fils de sang-de-bourbe. Oui j'espère me mentir, et dire que c'est important.

_Mais il m'aime._

Cela tourne en moi jusqu'au vertige.

_POV Harry_

Je me souviens avoir couru dans l'aube jusqu'à mon dortoir. M'être enfermé dans la salle de bain et laissé couler la douche.

Je n'en suis sorti que lorsque Sean a râlé. Je crois me souvenir qu'il craignait ne plus avoir d'eau chaude... Il me semble, oui.

Le bruit de la douche a caché mes sanglots, emmené mes larmes. Pourtant c'était toujours sur mon visage, car quand je suis sorti de la salle de bain, tous m'ont regardé en silence.

Quelqu'un a du prévenir Ron car il est arrivé alors que je finissais de m'habiller. Et que mon balai à la main, je comptais faire un tour dans les airs, pour fuir cette horrible matinée avant le petit déjeuner.

Pour me dire que je pourrais lui faire face dans la Grande Salle à Manger. Sans le rouer de coups. Il avait sans doute simplement voulu coucher avec Harry Potter. Une revanche, une vengeance... je ne sais pas. Cela me semble si... futile. Si vain par rapport à ce qui existe entre nous... Existait !

- Harry, ça va ?

- Si tu connais la réponse, pourquoi demandes-tu ?

Les mots fusent agressifs et blessants. Je voudrais les rattraper.

- Pardon Ron...

- Allons voler, suggère Ron.

- Je préférerais rester seul..., fis-je avant de m'enfuir.

J'ai besoin d'être seul. Avec l'étrange sentiment... que personne ne devrait m'approcher. Plus jamais !

Courir dans les escaliers, les couloirs... Franchir la porte d'entrée. Et puis aussitôt, la délivrance des airs. Ce vent qui siffle aux oreilles, cet air léger du matin pour chasser celui qui m'étouffe, ce sentiment d'être si bien loin du sol... Haut, très haut. Ce matin, je me sens capable de toutes les folies. Et j'enchaîne toutes les figures de Quidditch que j'ai appris. Leur précision et leur technicité l'éloigne de mes pensées. Juste le temps de me maudire pour lui avoir dit.

Lui avoir dit que je l'aime. Pourquoi lui ai-je fait ce cadeau ?

Stupide Gryffondor !

_POV Draco_

« Je t'aime Draco. » Ces mots résonnent en moi, insistent pour être entendus. Ressentis.

Le monde autour de moi se trouble, quelques larmes m'échappent. Je pleure sans m'en apercevoir, alors que je me laisse tomber sur les oreillers. Ton odeur m'envahit... J'essaie de ne penser à rien. Les minutes passent et je contemple le ciel pur du matin. Que quelque chose traverse.

Je me lève pour voir un fou faire des figures insensées dans les airs. _Harry_... Sur son balai, il fait de folles acrobaties. Presque suicidaires. Risquant sa vie à chaque seconde. Je sais bien pourquoi. Il voudrait la même chose que moi à cet instant :

Oublier ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Oublier nos nuits et nos baisers. Oublier ce « je t'aime » qui reste entre nous.

Au bout d'une heure, je me convaincs que j'ai eu raison. Au bout de deux, je vais enfin en cours. A trois... je me retrouve devant mon chef de maison.

- Draco, soupire-t-il.

Je déteste cet air navré qu'il a alors, faussement doucereux. Faussement compatissant. Oui j'ai fait une erreur pendant le cours de potion. Oui mon chaudron ainsi que deux autres ont explosé.

Oui je l'ai fait exprès, cherchant à fuir cette vie et n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux que cela sur le moment.

- Je sais que tout ce qui se passe n'est pas facile pour toi mais...

Il n'en sait rien. Rien du tout. Etre à la croisée des chemins comme je le suis... Choisir entre l'honneur des Malfoy dont m'inonde ma mère ou... l'inconnu. Je croyais avoir fait ce choix ce matin, et pourtant...

Non. Je ne reviendrais pas en arrière. Je ne m'abaisserais pas à cela. Jamais.

Snape a continué son discours, au terme duquel il semble bien que je ne sois pas puni. Et même dispensé de cours jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

La pire des punitions pour moi à cet instant. Rester seul à réfléchir.

Je sors de son bureau sans un mot avant de regagner ma chambre des préfets. Sur le chemin, un coup d'oeil dehors me confirme que Harry a arrêté ses pirouettes au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch.

Je croise deux élèves aux couleurs rouge et or, et une phrase se détache de leur bavardage insipide :

- ... et il est tombé.

- ... ce n'est pas de chance, avec le match...

_Qui est tombé ? _

Et avant d'avoir réfléchi, je me vois tendre une main pour attraper l'une des deux filles de Gryffondor :

- Qui ? Qui est tombé ?

- Lâche-moi Malfoy, siffle-t-elle.

Rousse et tâches de rousseur. Je la reconnais enfin : une Weasley. Ginny si je me rappelle bien. Je la contemple avec toute la froideur dont je suis capable avant de la relâcher. J'attends ma réponse, mais cette... fille s'éloigne sans un mot en entraînant son amie.

- Réponds-moi !

Elle se retourne, aussi furieuse semble-t-il que j'ai été froid :

- En quoi ça te regarde, Malfoy ?

Elle a raison pourtant. Cela ne me regarde... plus. D'ailleurs est-ce que cela ne m'a jamais regardé ?

- S'il te plait...

Je me maudis de ces mots indignes.

- A ton avis ? », réplique-t-elle.

_C'est lui._ Mon coeur s'échappe, manque un battement. Quelque chose doit transparaître sur mon visage car son expression se radoucit. Et elle daigne enfin me répondre.

- Harry est tombé. Il est à l'infirmerie. Mais je suis sûre qu'il sera en pleine forme pour le prochain match. Et nous te battrons à plate couture , promet-elle.

Elle s'éloigne aussitôt. Et je la hais de se retourner après quelques mètres, incertaine, comme pour vérifier ce qu'elle avait lu sur mon visage, lu en moi, se trouvait bien là. De l'inquiétude.

Je la hais, oui. Et je m'exècre.

Il semble que j'ai choisi. Et ce choix n'est pas celui auquel je pensais.

_J'ai changé._

Le simple fait que je tienne à lui. Que je l'aime... cela aurait-il suffi ?

Non. Je ne me céderai pas.

Je me force à me diriger là où je dois aller : dans la solitude de ma chambre alors que je rêve de bras accueillants. Mes pas n'ont jamais été si lourds. Jamais je n'ai claqué cette porte avec autant de force et de regrets.

_POV Harry_

Pourquoi dans les infirmeries ou dans les hôpitaux tout est blanc ? Ce blanc éblouissant qui me renvoie au vide que j'ai en moi... Ou ce vide que je souhaiterais trouver plutôt...

Je ferme les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de m'avilir encore.

Je l'aime. Je le hais. Je ne sais plus. Tout mon être bouillonne encore. La douleur salutaire de mon corps chasse celle de mon coeur.

Cet ange à la chevelure blonde, cet être d'innocence pervertie, ce démon ensorceleur... La liste est longue. Ce voleur de coeur... de sens.

- Vous ne dormez pas ? », demande Pompom en s'approchant de mon lit. Après une chute de 8 mètres et la plupart de vos os à ressouder... Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

_Rien_ n'a été raisonnable de toute façon aujourd'hui.

- Avec cette potion, je ne peux pas vous donner un somnifère..., s'excuse-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave...

Elle hoche la tête, comme si elle comprenait bien plus.

- Plus de balai après une rupture, conseille-elle avec gentillesse.

Je la fixe, sidéré.

- Que...?

Mais elle est déjà partie pour s'occuper d'autres malades.

Je me cale plus profondément sur les oreillers... Est-ce si évident ?

Quand je pense à comment cela a commencé... et nos nuits. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi cette rupture ? Je le hais d'être si lâche. Etre incapable de se battre contre sa famille puisque cela ne peut être que cela.

J'ignore si ce que je pense est juste, mais... je crois que personne n'aurait pu se donner autant que Draco dans nos étreintes sans être sincère.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en rends qu'aujourd'hui ?

Un sourire triste ombre mes lèvres. Parce que je n'ai vu que Malfoy en lui. Même lorsque je criais « Draco »... Et ce matin, celui qui a rompu. C'était Draco, pas Malfoy. J'en suis sûr.

_POV Draco_

Dans le recueillement de ma chambre, les pensées me harcèlent. Martèlent mon coeur. Il est à l'infirmerie, seul. Il souffre. La dernière fois j'y suis allé. La dernière fois... rien n'était important puisque que son « je t'aime » n'existait pas.

J'en suis malade de le savoir ainsi. Mais je ne bougerai pas. Parce que je ne le dois pas.

Je me retrouve en train de prier un dieu auquel je n'ai jamais cru. Les mots sont disparates, alors que je sais qu'il est bien soigné. Que tout va bien. Que... Quand soudain mon angoisse se matérialise enfin :

- Faites que je n'ai pas à le tuer. Jamais.

Un hibou noir toque à la fenêtre, interrompant mon monologue désespéré. Ezebal, un des hiboux de notre famille. D'un geste las, je lui ouvre. Il attend patiemment que je lui ôte le parchemin avant de reprendre son envol sa mission finie.

Le parchemin est noir et il est écrit en lettres de flamme. Je sais ce qu'il contient.

_La croisée des chemins._ On dirait bien que j'ai eu raison de rompre ce matin. Ou tort.

La vie continue et moi... je dois perpétrer le nom et l'honneur des Malfoy auprès de mon futur Maître. Alors que mon père est emprisonné pour avoir fait ce choix discutable. N'ai-je pas d'autres options que de faire comme mes ancêtres ? De répéter inlassablement leurs erreurs... juste pour l'orgueil de mon nom ? De ma famille ? Et moi dans tout ça ?

Les yeux me brûlent encore. Je voudrais pleurer pour moi. Tourner le dos à tout cela.

Combien de fois l'ai-je souhaité ?

Pour finir par regarder Potter d'une autre façon. Le Survivant. Celui qui peut-être un jour me délierait de ces chaînes absurdes. Harry qui évoluait déjà avec ce poids si jeune... Il m'a fasciné dès le début. De la fascination à l'envie. A la jalousie. Au désir de le posséder puisque je ne pouvais être lui. Quand l'ai-je aimé ? Avant ou après le désir ? Et quand me suis-je maudit pour cela ?

**« Dans trois nuits. »**

Mots simples pour ma damnation. Dans trois nuits je porterai la Marque. Dans trois nuits, j'aurai encore changé. Sombré. Pour une vie que je ne souhaite pas.

Le miroir me renvoie l'image d'un jeune homme, à la chevelure blonde. Un jeune homme qui pense à mourir puisqu'il n'aime ni sa vie actuelle ni celle que lui réserve le futur. Qui frôle la peau fine de ses poignets d'un air pensif en songeant combien cela serait facile de fuir tout cela. Ou lâche.

Il est si triste cet homme...

Je pose mes mains sur le miroir comme pour m'atteindre enfin, voir ce qu'il y a tout au fond de moi.

« Dans trois nuits »

- Harry... Je ne veux pas.

Je me découvre soudain empli d'un nouveau désir. Une nouvelle espérance. De quelque chose que je ne savais pas désirer jusqu'à ce jour. Jusqu'à toi. Jusqu'à cette rupture.

Tu es mon printemps, moi qui n'ai connu que l'hiver…

Change-moi.

Je voudrais renaître au creux de tes bras. M'éveiller un matin, une nouvelle vie. Prendre mon souffle dans ton cou. Puiser dans l'eau verte de tes yeux.

Que tout ton être m'étreigne pour me faire oublier ce que je fus, pour devenir ce que je serai. Que ton corps et tes mains achèvent de me briser pour tout recommencer.

Pour être simplement Draco.

Pour être pour toi et pour toujours.

Car seul, je sais que je n'y arriverais pas. Seul, je ne serais jamais heureux.

_J'ai besoin de toi ou je mourrais sans toi..._

Le constat est amer mais c'est mon choix. Celui que je ne savais pas avoir.

Le miroir s'est brisé. Et le jeune homme pleure. Les éclats de verre scintillent à ses pieds comme autant de futurs possibles. Et irréalisables...

**

* * *

Surtout donnez-moi votre avis, ça m'aide beaucoup à écrire ce texte difficile. Je vais continuer sur ce texte, je voudrais le finir cette année.**


	4. Acte 4

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

**Avertissement** – Si vous n'aimez pas les **_relations_** **_homosexuelles_** entre Harry et Draco, c'est le moment d'arrêter la lecture !

**Ca y est, cette fic est finie. Et donc j'avoue, cette fic était un test pour moi, pour savoir si je pouvais écrire à un autre niveau de mes écrits habituels. Pour une future publication (j'ai plein de synopsis de prêts... il ne me manque que le temps). J'ai donc voulu aller aussi loin que je le pouvais dans l'écriture pour réaliser que c'était vraiment difficile d'écrire ainsi. J'applaudis d'autant plus Artoung et Leviathoune qui ont ce style d'écriture... j'ai réalisé la masse de boulot que ça demandait !**

_Les rar pour les lecteurs n'ayant pas de compte sont LA :_

_http/www(.)livejournal(.)com/users/melindra/11260(.)html_

_Comme toujours, virez les parenthèses !

* * *

_

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review. Sincèrement, parce que je doute tellement de ce texte que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi vous restiez "silencieux".

Surtout n'hésitez à en laisser!

Je vous repondrais par intermédiaire de mon LJ.

* * *

Acte 4

_POV Harry_

L'infirmière a laissé le rideau ouvert de la fenêtre près de mon lit. Le ciel est rempli d'étoiles... Même pendant les cours d'astronomie, je n'y jamais réellement fait attention. Elles sont froides, lointaines. Belles et scintillantes.

La douleur m'empêche de dormir. Et je pense à lui, si lointain désormais. Si beau.

Alors j'attends que cela passe. Que toutes ces souffrances si terribles soient-elles coulent hors de moi, pour ne laisser que des souvenirs. C'est juste... long. Si long.

- Tu as encore mal ? », chuchote tout à coup une voix près de moi.

Un sursaut de surprise me fait gémir de douleur. Je tourne légèrement la tête, pour deviner une chevelure claire dans l'obscurité. _Lui_.

Mon coeur me l'avait déjà dit.

- Fiche le camp, fis-je d'un sec.

Il s'assied sur mon lit. Il reste un moment incertain, puis prend l'une de mes mains. J'aimerai la lui arracher mais les os de mon bras se ressoudent. Et de son pouce, il me caresse doucement le dos de la main. Un geste de tendresse qu'il n'a jamais eu. Faut-il une rupture pour avoir cela ?

- C'est toi qui a rompu – _ce matin_ - et maintenant, tu reviens me voir...

Ma voix tremble d'une colère salutaire. Tout ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui, tout cela est de sa faute. Cette rupture qui se joue sans fin dans ma tête...

La caresse s'interrompt. Pour reprendre, douce et lente. Obstinée et... aimante.

- ... Je m'inquiétais.

Je ne le crois pas un instant. Si seulement il y avait un peu de lumière pour que je puisse voir son expression. La preuve qu'il ment. Mais tout au fond, je sais bien que c'est moi qui me ment à moi-même.

- Va t'en Malfoy, dis-je enfin, fatigué.

Epuisé. Le savoir près de moi, son parfum, sa caresse... je me sens prêt à pardonner, à recommencer. Refaire la même erreur pour la même ivresse que je sais délicieuse... A grand' peine, je réussis à lui retirer ma main pour la reposer sur la fraîcheur des draps. En ignorant les milliers d'épingles qui me transpercent les os à ce simple geste. Alors d'un murmure, il jette un simple sortilège qui donne une très faible lumière. Comme si voir mon visage à cet instant était important.

- Je suis venu... pour te demander... une nuit, dit-il enfin comme s'il se jetait à l'eau pour s'y noyer. Pour... être ensemble.

Je me sens glacé. Je lui dis que je l'aime et... Il me demande une nuit ! Pour « être ensemble ». Pour _coucher_ ensemble oui, puisque nous n'avons jamais rien fait d'autre ! Une fureur étreint mon coeur alors que je m'apprête à lui dire précisément le fond de ma pensée.

Mais je le sens se pencher vers moi, plus que je ne le vois et il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Si léger. Doux. Presque respectueux.

J'ai tout à coup la pulsion de l'attirer à moi, pour l'embrasser, l'embrasser _vraiment_. Mais la douleur de mes os empêche cette folie.

Plusieurs baisers toujours si doux. Ces baisers qui n'ont jamais existé avant entre nous. Puis il pose son front contre le mien, et un soupir de sa part balaye mon visage.

- S'il te plait Harry, murmure-t-il enfin. Juste une nuit. Après...

Sa voix s'étrangle, tremble et il achève avec une douleur presque palpable :

-... je ne t'ennuierai plus jamais.

Il attend quelques instants, alors que je cherche désespérément mes mots. Que je cherche à lire en lui. Mais dans ses yeux gris d'orage, presque noirs dans la lumière incertaine, je crois y lire une supplique, comme si j'étais tout pour lui. Et dans ses lèvres frémissantes un désir sans fin... Comme si la faible lueur du sortilège me montrait ce qui était important : son besoin.

Qu'y a-t-il en lui qui me touche, m'émeuve à ce point ?

Et le « oui » que je lui ai donné, je me demande encore pourquoi il est venu sur mes lèvres. _Pourquoi_ ai-je accepté ? Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime ? Après l'avoir détesté si longtemps ?

_POV Draco_

- Je suis venu... pour te demander... une nuit, fis-je enfin ma voix prête à se briser. Pour...

J'hésite. Non je ne peux pas dire « pour t'aimer ».

- ...être ensemble.

Une nuit... c'est le temps qu'il me faut pour arriver à te dire, à te montrer tout ce qui est en moi et que j'ai caché tout ce temps. Je ne peux rendre compte de ce que mes propos ont d'insultant. Tes yeux verts m'affrontent avec brutalité. Me brûlent.

Alors je t'embrasse. Non pas ces baisers passionnés que nous avons eu cent fois mais... ce que nous ne nous sommes jamais donné. Un baiser doux. Qui ne demande rien. Encore et encore, je supplie à ma manière alors je n'en ai nul droit. Avant de poser mon front contre le tien. Pour être près de toi, encore un peu.

Je m'entends t'implorer :

- S'il te plait Harry, juste une nuit après...

« je mourrais », finis-je pour moi. Porter la Marque c'est mourir. Ne pas la porter, c'est encore mourir.

Ma voix m'abandonne, tremble à la douleur que ce sera de le quitter vraiment, lui. Car maintenant que j'en ai eu le goût ce matin, je sais ce que cela signifie. Un enfer que je n'aurais pas le courage de traverser deux fois...

-... je ne t'ennuierai plus jamais.

Le silence revient, lourd alors que mon coeur bat si fort, incapable de faire face au « non » que je sais que tu vas... que tu ne peux que...

- Oui. Demain soir.

Je reste un instant immobile, mon coeur essoufflé. Juste un instant encore près de toi, pour tenir jusqu'à demain soir. Un instant pour être capable de me relever.

Puis lentement, je te donne un dernier baiser sur tes lèvres, une dernière caresse et je m'écarte de toi. Le sortilège de lumière s'évanouit, mais juste assez pour voir tes yeux.

Et ils brillent de colère et de douleur. Contre moi ou contre toi ?

Qu'ai-je fait ?

_OOOoooOOOooo_

_POV Harry_

Ses pas s'éloignent dans la nuit... Je me sens à la fois soulagé que ce moment soit fini, en colère d'avoir accepté et... heureux car je vais le revoir... Non, pas heureux, puisqu'à la pensée de cette nuit entre nous, j'ai une brusque angoisse. Sans doute car je sais comment cela va se passer. Nous allons coucher ensemble, sans un mot. Comme nous cherchant l'un en l'autre avec ce désespoir, confinant à l'amertume d'échouer encore et encore. Oui dans ce silence étouffant au rythme de nos souffles, jusqu'aux cris de notre jouissance. Ce sera tout.

Et tout cela pour quoi ?

Les pensées tournent en moi, acérées et cruelles. Pourquoi veut-il me voir après avoir rompu ainsi avec moi ? Pourquoi cela semble-t-il si important pour lui ? Je ne vois qu'une seule explication. _Il a besoin de moi_. Lui qui n'a jamais eu besoin de personne ! Sauf si évidemment, ce qu'il souhaite garder de nos relations, c'est le sexe. Sans sentiments... Voilà la vérité.

Peut-être lui avais-je donné l'impression de m'attacher, peut-être même ai-je montré mes sentiments avant de les lui révéler... Et qu'après la mise au point de ce matin, où il m'a bien fait comprendre que les sentiments étaient exclus, il veut reprendre notre relation comme avant. C'est pour cela, oui, qu'il veut me voir... Pour juste coucher avec moi.

Une larme m'échappe. Une rage gronde.

Et lorsqu'une main l'essuie gentiment, je sursaute :

- Et si vous essayiez de vous reposer un peu ? », fit l'infirmière avec gentillesse.

Accompagnée d'une minuscule fée-luciole, elle fait le tour des lits de l'infirmerie, attentive à prendre soin de chaque malade dans la tranquillité de la nuit.

- J'ai mal... c'est pour cela que...

J'ai conscience de très mal mentir.

- Oui je sais, fit-elle compatissante. Mais il est tard, et rien n'est plus sombre que les pensées au coeur de la nuit, ajoute-t-elle sagement.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Elle me regarde avec un léger sourire, guère dupe de mon mensonge :

- Je suis sûre que tout vous semblera aller mieux demain matin...

Et moi je suis sûr du contraire...

L'aube se lève et pour une fois, je suis seul à la voir. J'irais à ce rendez-vous, oui... Pendant toute la journée, de ma sortie de l'infirmerie au moment où je frappe à la porte de la chambre de Malfoy, une seule pensée me hante. Telle une protection contre la douleur de sa rupture toujours présente en moi.

Je ne le laisserai pas me faire du mal encore.

Mais... ma main tremble alors que j'ouvre la porte. Puis mon coeur vacille quand je le vois. Assis sur son lit, presque perdu à m'attendre... Comment peut-on aimer ainsi ? _Comment_ puis-je l'aimer ainsi ?

Je me mords les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas oublier ce que je me suis répété toute la nuit, toute la journée...

_POV Draco_

J'ai passé le reste de la nuit à me demander si j'avais eu raison. A froisser ce maudit bout de papier entre mes doigts fébriles. A me dire qu'il ne me restait que trois jours que je voulais passer avec lui. Puis les heures de cours sont venues et ne m'ont laissé aucun souvenir. Plus rien autour de moi n'a d'intérêt. Comme si au fond ma vie allait se jouer ce soir. Pensée ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Mais vraie.

Le soir arrive lentement, les ombres s'allongent car le ciel s'éteint doucement, les livres se ferment. Les salles de classe se vident enfin. Toute la journée j'ai attendu la nuit, hanté par ton regard d'hier soir... si furieux. Pour enfin me dire que tu ne viendras que pour m'insulter et me détruire. Mes mains s'agitent anxieuses, se nouent et dénouent… J'ai de plus en plus froid. Comme si je me fermais d'avance à ta colère.

Quand longtemps après, tu frappes à la porte. Comme ce premier soir où je t'ai attendu si rempli d'espoir, si fébrile. Mais ce soir, tout est différent. Peut-être parce que j'ignore si je trouverais enfin mes mots... Peut être aussi parce que tu entres avant même que je me lève pour cela.

Te voilà qui me fait face, tout en toi est crispé comme avant un combat. J'aimerais effacer ce pli de contrarié sur ton front. Mais ton attitude m'interdit de m'approcher. Tu me regardes avant de commencer à te dévêtir. Lentement, sans me quitter des yeux. Mais pas pour me séduire. Pour m'avilir. Tu veux me donner ton corps. Ou juste utiliser le mien.

- Non… Pas… comme ça !

Ma voix n'est qu'un simple murmure consterné. Ton pantalon tombe à terre. Aucun sourire sur tes lèvres. Juste cette expression presque lointaine qui me glace. Cette impression que rien ne peut plus t'atteindre. Alors presque sans y penser je fais de même que toi. J'irais aussi loin que je le peux pour toi, pour te montrer, puisque c'est désormais au delà des mots. La violence est là. Affleurant dans nos gestes. Dans le rythme de nos souffles. J'ai peur de ne pouvoir t'atteindre. J'ai peur de m'être brisé trop tard.

Tu viens vers moi pour m'enlacer. Je te sens trembler. Il faut que je parle. Il le faut, tant que c'est encore possible. Il le faut… Ton odeur m'envahit. Tu m'as tant manqué. Et quand tu m'embrasses dans un baiser dur, je te réponds avec toute la passion du monde.

Le désir monte, presque exigeant. Presque trop… effrayant. Je me demande si je résisterais à notre étreinte. Il faut… Je t'ai repoussé… _A quoi _pouvais-je m'attendre ?

- Harry.

- Non.

- Har...ry…

Tes lèvres commencent leur lent travail de séduction. Mon visage, mon cou… puis chaque parcelle de mon corps. Elle réveillent mon cœur à chaque baiser, chaque effleurement. Elles apaisent mon âme tourmentée de ces dernières heures. Je revis. Je me perds. Je cède à la douceur obstinée, à ce désir qu'elles veulent réveiller pour dominer, pour succomber. Le désir n'est pas encore si violent... je résiste.

Et de mes mains je prends ton visage pour l'amener à mes lèvres. Mais pour te donner le baiser dont j'ai rêvé. Si doux si délicat. Si aimant… Car pour un baiser il y aura cent. Tout prendre pour te le rendre au centuple.

- Harry…

Je balbutie, les mots se pressent mais sans pouvoir sortir. Il _faut_ que je parle.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu m'as demandé une nuit ! », réponds-tu presque durement. Tu es venu à l'infirmerie...

- Pas pour ça… Pas comme _ça_.

Je m'assois sur le lit, incertain des mots à utiliser, moi qui parle si peu.

- Je veux juste… te tenir dans mes bras.

Les autres mots ne veulent pas sortir. Tu me regardes, étonné.

- Non, répètes-tu.

Tu ramasses tes vêtements épars. Bientôt tu te tiens devant moi habillé. Je fais de même.

- Non Malfoy.

- S'il te plait… Harry !

Tu t'approches de moi, tes yeux brillants de colère.

- Pourquoi, Malfoy ? Pourquoi tout cela entre nous ?

- Parce que... je tiens à toi.

Tu sursautes, incrédule :

- _Toi_ ? Et c'est pour cela évidemment que tu as voulu rompre et...

- Lis , dis-je en remettant le mot froissé.

Son expression change, alors que soudain la réalité fait place entre nous : lui destiné à tuer mon futur Maître et moi destiné à tout faire pour l'en empêcher. Comment une relation entre nous pourrait-elle être possible ?

- « Dans trois jours »... La Marque, n'est-ce pas ? », devine-t-il tout à coup.

- Oui.

- Et qu'as-tu choisi ? », demande-t-il.

Son regard vert me transperce, comme s'il savait déjà ce que j'avais choisi.

- Toi... », dis-je enfin dans un souffle.

Ses yeux s'adoucissent mais juste un instant comme s'il ne pouvait y croire :

- Alors _pourquoi_ as-tu rompu ? », dit-il d'une voix contenue.

Je découvre que les mots que je cherche à lui dire depuis des jours sont là.

- Parce que je t'aime.

_POV général_

_(parce que l'auteur n'en peut plus et que la version en pov de Draco ne la satisfait pas...!)_

Le silence dans la chambre de Draco s'était fait plus oppressant : Harry était déterminé à obtenir les réponses à ses questions. _Toutes_ les réponses.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu rompu ?

Sa voix contenue trahissait son envie de crier pour obtenir la réponse à son tourment. Au rejet de la veille.

- Parce que je t'aime, dit enfin Draco.

Mais ces mots sonnèrent comme un défi, comme s'il refusait la faiblesse que ces mots impliquaient pour lui... Comme si toute émotion devait être bannie.

Harry eut un rire douloureux à ces mots qu'il n'espérait plus.

- Tu m'aimes ? », répéta-t-il incrédule. Comment oses-tu prétendre m'aimer ! Pendant tout ce temps... toutes ces nuits, où tu gémissais sous moi... Où tu ne voulais qu'une seule chose : moi ! Sois honnête Malfoy, tu me désires mais tu ne m'aimes pas. Et je fais le pari que ce soir, ce que tu voulais, c'était pour une fois inverser les rôles. Pour finir de faire le tour de notre relation ! _Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais_ ! », cria-t-il avec fureur.

Blessé qu'on bafoue ainsi ses propres sentiments. Draco se sentit glacé après cet éclat de voix, comme si un Détraqueur se tenait caché dans sa chambre. Comprenant qu'on était toujours vulnérable à celui qu'on aimait... Que jamais rien ne pourrait changer cela.

- Incapable de répondre, hein ! », constata Harry avec amertume et en détournant le regard.

Déçu d'avoir espéré pour rien. Cet espoir que Malfoy soit aussi Draco, tout au fond de lui... Et de l'aimer ainsi.

Draco se retourna vers lui, le fixant de ses yeux gris d'orage. Ombrés d'eau retenue.

- Essaye de comprendre ! Essaye de te rappeler à moins que ce ne soit trop difficile ! », dit-il enfin d'une voix rauque de douleur.

Draco avait si mal à cet instant, qu'il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que blesser. Avec l'obscure impression que s'il parvenait à blesser Harry, celui-ci saurait enfin ce qu'il ressent.

- Rappelle-toi comment ça a commencé entre nous ! Les sentiments n'étaient pas là, comme s'ils ne faisaient pas... partie de ce que nous avions convenu...

- Nous n'avions rien convenu ! », répliqua Harry avec amertume.

- Ah bien sûr, puisque nous n'avons pas parlé, railla Draco. On ne se voyait que pour une chose !

- Mais tu en étais bien content ! », lança Harry sur le même ton.

Draco se rapprocha de lui, pour poser une main sur chacun des bras du jeune sorcier aux boucles folles.

- _Non_ ! Ce désir qui nous hantait, ce besoin l'un de l'autre... Cette... _chaîne_ ! Je n'étais pas heureux de me voir... de succomber à chaque fois ! », expliqua-t-il avec souffrance.

- Quoi ! Attends...

- Laisse-moi parler, dit Draco d'une voix de rage contenue. C'est assez difficile comme ça !

- Mais je t'en prie Malfoy. Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose, ironisa Harry.

Draco inspira à fond pour ne pas céder à la provocation et dit enfin, doucement :

- Et après, au fil des nuits... Tu étais devenu triste ! Tellement triste sans doute à cause de ce qui se passait entre nous... », acheva-t-il dans un murmure ému.

- Et alors ? Bien sûr que je l'étais ! », répondit Harry toujours agressif. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit quand je t'ai dit que... _quand_ je te l'ai dit. _Pourquoi_ ?

- Parce que je ne pouvais pas y croire... », avoua enfin Draco. Et j'ai pensé... qu'en rompant j'arrêterais de te rendre triste...

- Alors parce que _toi_ tu ne pouvais l'admettre, tu nous a laissé nous faire du mal...!

- Arrête de m'accuser ! On est deux : tu n'as jamais rien dit, sauf quand je t'ai dit que c'était fini ! », répliqua Draco d'un ton plus sec.

Plus pour ne pas sentir la culpabilité qu'il sentait monter en lui.

- Mais j'ai essayé de te parler... D'être conciliant. D'attendre, d'espérer..., fit enfin Harry.

- Non tu n'as jamais...

Il s'interrompit. Les questions parfois anodines de Harry quand ils se levaient tous deux le matin lui revenaient en mémoire. Ou parfois les gestes de tendresse du jeune homme, quand il le prenait dans ses bras pendant la nuit... Ses regards parfois songeurs ou cette brève allusion à son père en prison une fois. Et son silence obstiné de sa part à lui, devenu peu à peu une prison...

- Ah tu vois... tu te rappelles ! », constata le jeune homme aux yeux verts toujours amers.

Draco chercha le regard de son amant : Harry avait à nouveau l'air triste et toute son attitude restait incertaine. Draco se découvrait incapable de lire en celui qu'il aimait tant. Sans doute car il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé.

- Est-il... trop tard ? Harry ? », murmura-t-il enfin, désemparé.

Ce dernier soupira, hésitant. Comme les choses étaient plus simples avant : leurs disputes rythmaient leurs vies, il n'y avait pas de réelle implication. Juste cette attirance à chaque instant... cette damnée attraction, si sensuelle... Cet « avant » qu'il ne voulait plus connaître désormais.

- Draco, qu'est-ce que tu voulais vraiment ce soir ? En me demandant de venir ? », fit Harry.

Comprenant que cela ne servait à rien de refaire le passé. Comprenant que si c'était à refaire...

- Te montrer que je t'aime, chuchota Draco.

... il le referait, oh oui. Malgré tout, Marque des Ténèbres ou non, malgré cette tête de mule.

- ...Et ? », insista son amant.

Comme s'il avait aussi compris qu'avec Draco, rien ne serait jamais simple, qu'il devrait lui arracher chaque réponse. Et qu'il en avait la preuve à l'instant, car ce dernier parut hésiter avant de dire :

- Mourir, dit Draco comme si cela n'avait aucune importance. Je refuse de porter la Marque. A partir de là, je crois qu'il n'existera aucun lieu sûr pour moi désormais. Je vais donc mourir... », révéla-t-il à la fois nonchalant et arrogant.

Pour fuir la cruauté de ces mots.

Harry se leva d'un bond, blême, son intention de pardonner enfuie :

- Non mais je rêve ! », explosa-t-il furieux. Comment peux-tu être si... _égoïste_ ? Et moi ? Je t'aime, je te l'ai dit, et tu ne fais rien pour me faciliter cela ! Tu t'enfermes dans tes choix, sans... sans me prendre en compte !

- Et comment pourrais-tu m'aider ? », répondit Draco d'une voix sourde.

Il lui montra son bras nu :

- Tu connais ma famille. Tu connais tous les Serpentard qui m'entourent... Je suis cerné, quoi qu'il arrive ! Alors dis-moi Harry, comment puis-je ne pas mourir que je la porte ou non ? », expliqua-t-il avec émotion.

Cette émotion contre laquelle il s'était battu si longtemps... Harry le fixa un instant, son regard toujours furieux soutenant le sien.

- Arrête de te plaindre, Draco et bats-toi, lâcha-t-il enfin.

- Parce que tu crois que ma vie est facile ! », commença Draco sur un ton coléreux. Que j'ai un autre choix ?

- Je ne crois rien ! Mais... je suis là, Draco. Je t'aime. Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que cela signifie ? », fit-il d'une voix tout à coup étranglée.

Draco se sentit encore plus ému à l'intonation de sa voix :

- Cela signifie Draco, articula péniblement Harry en se rapprochant de lui, que je ferais tout pour toi. Que tu n'es pas seul. Que tu ne seras plus jamais seul !

- Harry... on ne peut pas aimer un Malfoy. On ne sait pas aimer ! Tu seras malheureux avec moi !

Il rit, un instant amusé :

- C'est Draco que j'aime.

- Mais _pourquoi_ ? Je suis incapable de te rendre heureux, je suis un Serpentard, j'ai des tas de défauts et... si orgueilleux que je suis incapable de donner et...

- Abandonne l'orgueil des Malfoy et reste juste Draco. C'est celui-là que j'aime, l'interrompit Harry.

- Quoi... ?

Draco n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que d'une main ferme Harry l'avait fait basculer sur le lit. Pour se placer au dessus de lui, son visage exprimant un mélange de douleur et d'amour.

- Draco... », fit-il d'une voix rauque, je mourrais si tu meurs. Or si je meurs... Voldemort restera en vie.

Le corps de Draco frémit à l'énoncé de son nom maudit. Et aux lèvres de Harry sur les siennes.

- J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était plus facile de mourir que de vivre... », murmura ce dernier à son oreille.

- Pour moi c'est l'inverse...

- Alors, vis pour moi... ? », demanda-t-il sur un air de simplicité évidente.

Draco eut une soudaine envie de pleurer. Une larme s'échappa, indocile. Stupide. Puis une autre. Et encore. Il se retrouva à sangloter comme un idiot. Bercé contre le coeur de son amant.

La nuit se lovait tranquille dans Poudlard. Les minutes s'allongeaient, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Même les sanglots qui n'avaient plus rien de solitaires. Il était dans ses bras et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

- Draco, murmura Harry. Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé mourir et m'abandonner ?

- Mais...

Des baisers séchèrent ses larmes. Et ils se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à perdre le souffle. Ces baisers passionnés où chacun se donne à l'autre.

- Harry...

- Mmh ?

- Pourquoi... pourquoi moi ? », demanda enfin Draco.

Harry hésita :

- Parce que... tu me vois comme je suis. Et pas comme ça, ajouta-t-il en touchant sa cicatrice. Parce que aussi, fit-il avec gravité, tu es la personne avec qui je veux être pour les bonnes... comme pour les mauvaises choses. Je refuse de mourir avec des regrets. Et toi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Pourquoi moi ? », lui retourna Harry avec malice.

Draco soupira et dit, lentement, son regard dans le sien. Avant de tendre une main pour lui caresser la joue avec tendresse.

- Parce que tu vois quelque chose en moi que... personne n'a vu. Pas même moi. Quelque chose qui me rend heureux. Et je ne veux pas que tu meurs... !

Harry rit, comme libéré.

- Moi non plus !

- Je suis sérieux. Si je vis, toi aussi.

- D'accord, murmura le jeune sorcier.

Avant d'embrasser le bras nu de Draco comme pour sceller cette promesse.

La nuit les prit au creux de ses bras, alors qu'ils se caressaient sans fin, savourant chaque instant. Comme si c'était la première fois. Et c'était sans doute la première fois que Draco avait un espoir.

- As-tu déjà été aimé ? », osa enfin demander Harry beaucoup tard devant l'aube naissante.

Draco se leva pour l'enlacer devant la fenêtre.

- Toi, seulement toi, avoua-t-il. Et je ferais tout pour toi.

Harry lui rendit son étreinte.

_OOOoooOOOooo_

_POV Draco_

Cinq années se sont écoulées depuis cette nuit où j'ai fait mon choix entre les bras de Harry. En me concentrant, je peux presque me rappeler la ferveur de nos baisers de cette nuit particulière.

Alors que je me souviens parfaitement de la douleur de la Marque qui a suivi deux nuits plus tard. Etrange comme l'on se souvient plus de ses souffrances que des moments agréables... Et de préférence au coeur de la nuit.

Tout à coup, je _le_ sens bouger à mes côtés, se débattre dans ses cauchemars. Rejeter les draps et couverture devenus pour lui invisibles chaînes...

- Non... _NON_ ! _Dracoooooooo_ ! », hurle-t-il soudainement.

- Là du calme, Harry, je suis là... », dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Nuit après nuit, sa souffrance continue à le hanter. Constante et assidue en ses affres. Il ne m'a jamais pardonné de porter la Marque. Quand bien même, il en connaissait les raisons. Quand bien même qu'il embrassait mon bras à chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour, comme pour me montrer qu'il m'acceptait, avec... ou malgré mes choix.

Je voulais le protéger, l'aider. Il voulait faire de même pour moi. Et aucun ne pouvait accepter cette aide car nous craignions la mort de l'autre. Au bout d'un an, nous avons compris que dans une guerre, c'était une réalité inévitable...

Je lui caresse lentement le visage, un rituel que j'aime toujours autant. Mais là c'est pour le rassurer, qu'il s'éveille peu à peu de son cauchemar.

Me voir subir plusieurs endoloris de suite - et connaissant le risque élevé que j'en perde la raison - lui a été insupportable. C'est peut-être ce qui a donné autant de force à ses sortilèges. A son Avada Kedavra final et victorieux.

Nous n'en avons jamais parlé. Et c'est arrivé pourtant il y a deux mois.

- Tu es là, soupire-t-il enfin réveillé.

Mais le regard encore affolé. D'un geste, j'allume la lampe de chevet.

- Bien sûr...Je serais toujours là.

Il ne répond pas, se contentant de me serrer fort, de poser sa tête sur mon coeur. Au début de notre relation, c'était moi qui avait eu besoin d'être rassuré ainsi... avant que son destin ne le rende inquiet au coeur de nos nuits. Et que ce soit lui qui fasse ce geste, comptant sur moi. Sur mon amour toujours présent...

Damnée prophétie : mourir ou devenir un assassin.

Tuer n'a jamais été une chose noble, même s'il s'agit d'éliminer le pire sorcier que la terre ait porté depuis des siècles. Etre responsable d'un corps sans vie n'a rien d'héroïque. Pourtant on le célèbre dans le monde entier. Il est adulé, aimé... et il se réfugie dans mes bras chaque nuit.

Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour depuis cette nuit-là. Oui, la nuit avant sa victoire. Peut-être parce que l'apaisement de nos corps nécessite d'abord celui de nos âmes. Je me rends compte que ce qui était essentiel avant l'est moins aujourd'hui : ce qui est réellement important, c'est d'être près de lui. Et pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais que cela change.

- Draco... », chuchote-il.

- Mmh ?

Je le sens hésiter car je le connais. Je sais aussi qu'il va dire une bêtise. Le silence se prolonge. Donc... une énorme bêtise.

- Et si... on se séparait quelques temps ? », fit-il d'une voix incertaine.

Je le savais. Mon coeur a fait un saut périlleux. Je suis figé, glacé et pourtant ma voix reste légère. Parce qu'il ne s'agit de rien de sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Un soupir m'échappe, pour gagner un peu de temps, pour pouvoir réussir à répondre à cela.

- ... si tu veux. Si c'est _vraiment_ ce que tu veux. Mais... nous devons parler avant Harry.

J'espère que parler lui ôtera cette idée stupide. Mes actes au début de notre relation m'ont montré combien c'était essentiel...

- Je ne veux pas parler... », murmure-t-il.

- Harry, tu me demandes quelque chose que j'aurai du mal à accepter. La simple idée de ne plus de te voir...

Ne plus vivre auprès de toi. De rester seul dans cet appartement...

- ... c'est... cruel...

Ma voix s'est brisée. Il est le seul pour moi.

Il reste silencieux un instant, respirant au creux de mon cou.

- Ton coeur a accéléré quant tu as dit ça, note-t-il simplement.

Je souris :

- Je t'aime Harry, encore plus aujourd'hui qu'il y a cinq ans.

- Malgré tout ce que tu as pu endurer à cause de moi ? », lâche-t-il tout à coup avec colère.

Il s'est redressé pour regarder des yeux d'un vert plus ombre. Terni par les épreuves. Des yeux qui m'affrontent cette nuit. Ainsi, la dispute est bien plus ancienne que je ne le croyais. Je comprends que ce jeune homme qui me fait face, au visage marqué de fatigue, au corps meurtri des sortilèges passés, est rongé par la culpabilité.

- Je ne suis pas resté avec toi par pitié Harry. Peu importe la Marque, mes actes de Mangemort ou les endoloris d'il y a deux mois. C'était mon choix !

-... pas le mien, réplique-il d'une voix grave.

- C'est le passé, repris-je plus calmement. Pourquoi gâcher notre avenir pour cela ?

- Parce que j'en rêve toutes les nuits, dit-il finalement.

_Enfin_ !

- Harry... je me suis dévoué à toi par amour. Je n'aurais jamais pu être passif dans cette guerre. C'était ma façon d'être avec toi. Pour toi.

Ma voix vibre comme jamais.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! », se plaint-il.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin. Et je suis encore vivant. Alors pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on se sépare ? Tu penses que tes cauchemars s'arrêteront ainsi ?

- ... je ne sais pas ce que je veux... », avoue-t-il perdu.

- Moi je sais, dis-je en prenant l'une de ses mains pour en embrasser la paume.

_Pov Harry_

Son baiser dans ma paume me brûle. J'ai toujours aimé qu'il me fasse cela. Moins qu'il me chatouille la main du bout de la langue en taquinerie. Mais cette nuit, il a l'air si sérieux...

- Epouse-moi Harry...

Ses choix m'ont toujours semblés insensés. Je me souviens lorsque je lui ai demandé de vivre pour moi. L'impression dérangeante que j'ai eu par la suite qu'il avait appliqué cette demande à la lettre. Prêt à la sacrifier pour moi... Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir son sang sur les mains. Ni celui de tout ce qu'il a pu commettre pour m'aider. J'en suis seul responsable.

Il se penche pour chercher dans la table de nuit une petite boîte. Le même genre de boite que Ron m'a montré il y a six mois, pour Hermione. L'émotion revient, comme au premier jour. Il a ce don... Il est le seul... !

- Tu y pensais depuis... ? », fis-je la voix rauque.

Il sourit, heureux de me voir si ému :

- Cette boîte, me dit-il, est là depuis deux ans...

Il l'ouvrit pour dévoiler deux anneaux d'or très simples... si ce n'était qu'ils semblaient fait d'une douce lumière dorée. Magique. Jusqu'à quand vais-je montrer mon ignorance du monde sorcier ?

- Ce sont des anneaux de voeu et j'ai du aller jusqu'à Salem pour les commander. C'est très rare, tu sais.

Typique de Draco au fond : je demande que nous nous séparions quelques temps et lui... _Lui_... Il me montre combien il m'aime. Deux ans qu'il y pense !

- Harry, demande-t-il d'une voix très douce. Qu'y a-t-il, qu'y a-t-il vraiment ?

C'est peut-être la douceur de sa voix. Ou peut-être la preuve qu'il pense depuis longtemps à pérenniser ce « nous ». Oui ce « nous » que je n'ai jamais osé croire éternel. Comme si notre relation n'était qu'un voeu fragile de deux adolescents effrayés. Pris dans la tourmente d'une guerre injuste et se réfugiant dans l'amour pour lui résister. Survivre au coeur de nos étreintes, nos matins amoureux et nos aux revoirs sonnants comme des adieux. Toujours la peur que ce soit la dernière fois. Toujours cette crainte de me le voir enlevé par quelque caprice de son maître. Alors quand Voldemort l'a torturé... Quand ma peur est devenu réalité...

- J'ai peur.

Ma voix n'est qu'un chuchotement.

- Il est mort, Harry. Plus rien ne peut arriver. Tu as mis fin à cette guerre...

Je sais qu'il essaie de me rassurer.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

Il m'écoute, silencieux. Attentif.

- J'ai failli te tuer...

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un croassement pathétique et douloureux.

- Tu m'as sauvé !

- Non ! Ces cauchemars... ce qui s'est passé à cet instant là... Draco... Il a essayé de me forcer à te tuer. Et l'Avada que j'ai prononcé... que j'ai réussi à détourner au dernier instant... _Il était pour toi !_ Et je rêve que je te tue et qu'il gagne ! Je suis incapable de te protéger ! Alors me marier... !

Un sanglot de pure douleur m'interrompt.

- Tu as réussi à me protéger...

- Non Draco, _NON_ ! C'est Hermione... Hermione qui a réussi à le distraire une fraction de seconde... Tout s'est joué à _ça_, parce qu'il me contrôlait. _Il était en moi _!

- Et... tu te demandes s'il y est encore ? Si un jour tu ne vas pas devenir lui, parce que tu as toujours cette cicatrice ! Si une nuit tu ne vas pas me tuer à cause de ce lien ?

- _OUI_ ! », dis-je en criant de soulagement.

Quelque chose semble craquer en Draco. Il me serre tout à coup comme il ne l'a jamais fait.

- Tu m'as demandé un jour... il y a si longtemps j'ai l'impression, de vivre pour toi, murmure-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Je sens qu'il pleure, ses larmes qui glissent dans mon cou...

- Je n'ai pas voulu simplement faire cela, poursuivit-il. J'ai voulu être avec toi, à tes côtés. Bien sûr j'ai souffert... mais si c'était à refaire Harry, _je le referais_ ! Parce que aussi, à tes côtés... j'ai connu plus de bonheur que je n'aurais jamais cru possible d'avoir dans ma vie. Moi, un Malfoy. Tu sais bien que le bonheur n'est pas pour ceux de ma famille ! Tu m'as dit aussi aimer seulement Draco... Alors s'il te plait Harry...

Il pose son visage humide de pleurs contre le mien.

- Fais pareil pour moi. Laisse V... Volde...mort où il est. Dans les limbes. Laisse-moi juste Harry. Harry Potter pour la vie, souffle-t-il ému.

Est-il possible d'avoir si mal par des mots ? Si mal en étant si heureux, touché par son amour ? Touché qu'il ait _besoin_ de moi, peu importe le prix ? Le monde entier avait eu besoin de moi et chacun m'a utilisé à sa façon : prophétie ou espoir selon chacun. Mais un seul a besoin de moi. Un seul m'aime et s'est dévoué pour moi autant qu'il a pu.

- La vie... n'est faite que de risques. Que de choses que l'on ose pour être heureux. J'ai acheté ces bagues bien avant de savoir si on allait survivre à tout ça. Parce que j'espérais. Et si j'espérais, c'est que tu m'as appris à espérer Harry. Chaque aube, chaque instant ensemble... c'était un espoir qui se réalisait. Encore et encore. Comme un miracle à chaque fois !

Cette fois c'est moi qui le serre contre moi.

- Je ne sais plus quoi dire...

Je balbutie, incapable de trouver les mots.

- Regarde les bagues, c'est tout. Elles brillent de mille feux, me fit-il remarquer.

- Mais...

- Elles ne brillent qu'en présence d'amour Harry. Alors même si par incroyable tu devenais _lui_... je le saurais : ta bague ne brillera plus.

- Tu m'empêches de refuser...

- Oui, avoue-t-il en souriant. Oh que oui ! Je t'ai déjà prouvé que je ferais tout pour toi.

J'hésite : et moi qu'ai-je fait pour lui ? Mais il répond à ma place :

- Et toi tu l'a fait en m'aimant... Dis oui.

Je m'écarte de lui pour contempler les bagues. Puis Draco. En cinq ans, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas changé. Peut-être l'ovale de son visage s'est-il affiné, peut-être son regard s'est durci, mais pour moi, il est toujours aussi doux et aimant. Peut-être que cela peut marcher après tout.

- Oui.

- Tu es sûr ?

Les anneaux brillent de plus en plus fort, et c'est comme un feu en moi. La certitude de faire le bon choix, alors que fuir n'aurait rien résolu.

- Oui...

Mais à peine ai-je dit cela qui se lève pour m'attirer à lui, pour m'embrasser profondément

Puis il attrape d'une main la petite boite et la referme lentement pour la poser sur la table de nuit. Et alors que nous faisons enfin l'amour, la boite elle-même se met à briller comme une promesse désormais scellée.

La promesse d'un demain pour nous deux.

_**« L'amour est fait d'une bonne dose de désir et d'une dose équivalente de respect.**_

_**Mais son ingrédient principal, c'est le dévouement. »**_

David Farland (« La salle des Ossements » p.212)

* * *

**Bizarrement je me suis retrouvée à écrire ce que je pensais écrire pour une autre future fic... Au moment où j'ai voulu arrêter la fic pour la fin, la scène se situant 5 années après a commencé à s'écrire. S'imposer. C'est pour cela que je suis en retard pour mon update, je ne savais pas que j'avais encore une scène à écrire... !**

**Et merci de ne pas me demander comment ils font pour dormir avec des bagues qui brillent... !**

**Je suis contente que ce soit fini, même si l'impression d'avoir écrit comme un pied cette fin : je n'ai pas réussi à rendre l'intensité que je souhaitais. Je ne suis sans doute pas prête à écrire à ce niveau, mais j'y arriverai... un jour ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements !**

**

* * *

Edit : vous êtes nombreux à lire... mais peu à laisser des reviews. S'il vous plait, dites-moi au moins pourquoi, ce qui ne va pas dans ce texte ! MERCI ! **


End file.
